


For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Leonard McCoy, Starfleet Academy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Chroniques de l'Académie de Starfleet. Ou comment Jim Kirk et Leonard McCoy se sont percutés comme deux comètes. Laissez Bones vous raconter comment il se sont rencontrés, sont devenus amis et bien plus par la suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comme si nous avions toujours fait ça

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier chapitre était, à la base, un simple OS McKirk que je voulais écrire pour Kandai, une de mes lectrices et également auteure. Mais, les choses étant souvent ce qu'elles sont, quand il s'agit de moi, j'ai eu l'envie soudaine de développer un peu plus cette époque que j'affectionne particulièrement et dont on ne parle pas assez : les années de Jim et Bones à l'Académie. Je ne sais pas encore combien cette fic comportera de chapitres, seulement que j'ai envie de parler de leur amitié, de comment elle s'est construite, avant les événements de ce premier chapitre, et d'ensuite parler de leur relation, après, jusqu'au test du Kobayashi Maru et leur départ à bord l'Enterprise dans Star Trek 2009. Pour ce faire, j'ai fait le choix personnel et qui ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde, de mélanger des éléments des deux timelines (TOS et reboot), déjà pour combler les vides, car l'univers alternatif d'Abrams n'est pas aussi complet que celui de la série, et aussi, parce que je voulais traiter certains sujets, certains événements, en plus de ceux présents dans le reboot, comme Tarsus IV ou la relation entre Bones, son ex-femme et sa fille. Le tout en essayant de rester la plus cohérente possible au niveau chronologique.
> 
> Ce ne sera certainement aussi palpitant que les missions dans l'espace, il n'y aura ni Klingon, ni tribble, ni planète inconnue. Mais, ces deux-là me font fondre littéralement et je souhaitais leur accorder la place qu'ils méritent.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, donnez-moi vos avis comme d'habitude et laissez Leonard vous conter leur histoire.
> 
> PS : Ah et vous ne rêvez pas, Spock est bien avec Nyota dans cette histoire XD
> 
> Disclaimer : Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

_Starfleet Academy. Juin, 2256._

Jim aimait les vieilles choses. J’avais déjà remarqué ça, chez lui. Il avait une collection plutôt fournie de livres imprimés sur papier. Quelques belles éditions originales, qu’il affectionnait particulièrement. Parfois aussi, quand nous avions du temps libre, il mettait, le volume à fond, des grands classiques du rock du XXe siècle qu’il avait déniché Dieu seul sait où. Il s’installait sur son lit et battait la mesure de son pouce sur la peau tendre de son ventre. Ou alors il chantait à tue-tête – plutôt bien, je devais l’avouer – en esquissant quelques pas de danse improvisés. Oui, Jim aimait les vieilles choses. Celles d’un temps qu’il n’avait pas connu. D’une époque révolue, où l’homme avait à peine foulé le sol de la Lune et regardait vers le ciel, les yeux pleins de terreur et d’espoir.

Jim donnait parfois l’impression d’être une coquille vide. D’autres fois encore, d’être plein à craquer de fureur, de colère, de tristesse. Mais souvent, il souriait, simplement et le monde me semblait moins vide. J’avais déjà vécu une vie. Un mariage, la paternité, un divorce. Mais de temps à autre, je m’attardais un peu trop sur ses yeux clairs, jusqu’à me noyer dans le bleu de ses iris et, dans ces moments-là, j’en gardais l’impression qu’il était plus vieux que moi. Ce qui était absurde et bien plus romantique que je ne l’étais en réalité.

Quelques fois, Jim me rappelait Joanna. Toutes les pertes, toutes les épreuves, avaient échoué à éteindre la flamme qui brûlait en lui, à lui retirer sa capacité à s’émerveiller. Ou peut-être bien que ma fille me manquait. Certains soirs, il rentrait avec ces femmes qui m’évoquaient un peu trop Jocelyn, quand notre mariage battait de l’aile. Avec leurs regards qui disaient : « Je vais tout faire pour t’accrocher dans mes filets, me rendre indispensable à ta vie, pour finalement lâchement t’abandonner après t’avoir pris tout ce que tu possèdes. » Mais, je me faisais sûrement des idées et Jim n’était, de toute façon, pas assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau. Il s’amusait, prenait ce qu’il voulait et finissait par les mettre gentiment dehors. Il revenait toujours vers moi. Elles n’étaient rien, ou pas grand-chose, là où moi, je conservais une place privilégiée. Son meilleur ami, certes, mais c’était déjà extraordinaire.

Je ne saurais dire exactement à quel moment mon regard sur lui avait changé. Mais, Jim détenait ce pouvoir sur les gens. Celui de faire vaciller vos certitudes, tout ce que vous pensiez savoir sur vous-même. Sans compter son manque presque pathologique de pudeur. Il aimait déambuler à moitié nu, dans notre chambre, tout simplement. Été comme hiver et quelque soit son activité. Jim révisait, grignotait, se trémoussait, faisait du sport, dormait, torse nu. Et ce n’était pas moi qui allais me plaindre de voir, jour après jour, les rayons du soleil danser sur sa peau dorée, son torse large secoué de tremblements quand il riait aux éclats, la ligne fière de sa nuque quand il se penchait sur ses cours, la cambrure affolante de ses reins quand il s’agitait au rythme d’un vieux solo de guitare. L’uniforme était banni, entre les quatre murs de nos quartiers. Jeté sans pitié dans un coin, dès qu’il passait la porte. Et il m’avait suffisamment poussé à prendre la même habitude. Même si je faisais preuve de plus de décence, en m’affublant d’un débardeur et d’un jogging.

Son manque de pudeur physique, par contre, contrastait fortement avec sa réserve mentale. Jim se confiait peu, avec parcimonie, les trois quarts du temps quand il était alcoolisé. Conversations dont il se souvenait rarement quand il dessaoulait – ou alors il prétendait ne pas s’en rappeler – ce qui m’empêchait, inexorablement, d’aborder de nouveau les sujets qui fâchent, une fois sobre. Le sacrifice de son père, les absences répétées de sa mère, sa relation compliquée avec son frère, son conflit permanent avec Frank, sa basse opinion de lui-même qu’il planquait derrière une couche épaisse de vantardise et d’assurance, Tarsus IV qu’il n’évoqua que très vaguement, une fois, et une part de moi ne voulait absolument rien savoir de ce pan de sa vie. C’était moi qui récoltais ses larmes, ses paroles acides, son corps tremblant dans mes bras durant ses nuits d’insomnie. Moi, qui faisais fuir ses cauchemars en caressant ses cheveux trempés de sueur, l’aidais à rentrer au bercail quand il avait trop bu. Moi, l’épaule qui ne flanchait jamais, le soutien indéfectible. Moi, qu’il ne regardait pas, comme il regardait ces filles. Mais, je ne pouvais pas réellement le détester pour ça. Je l’aimais. J’aimais son sourire, ses yeux trop bleus, le son de sa voix, la douceur de sa peau, sa profonde humanité, son entièreté, et même les zones d’ombre de son âme. Et tant pis s’il n’en savait rien. Il avait besoin d’un ami, j’étais là. D’un frère, je répondais présent. Si un jour, il voulait plus, j’accepterais également.

« Tu as l’air pensif, ce soir. »

Nous étions vendredi, en plein mois de juin et il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l’autre repliée sous lui, le dos appuyé contre le cadre, son torse nu offert à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le vent jouait avec ses mèches folles, la Lune donnait à sa peau une clarté virginale.

J’étais allongé sur son lit, à moins d’un mètre, un bras calé derrière ma nuque, une main s’amusant machinalement avec le cordon de mon jogging. L’oreiller portait l’odeur entêtante de sa peau.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce n’est rien de précis. Juste un sentiment général. »

« Positif ou négatif ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondis-je, honnêtement, en fixant le plafond.

J’entendis le son léger de ses pieds touchant le sol, perçus du coin de l’œil les mouvements de sa silhouette. Une seconde après, il m’enjamba, sûrement inconscient de la portée érotique de ses gestes, et se laissa tomber à ma gauche, sur le matelas. Il se coucha sur le côté, tourné vers moi, sa joue appuyée contre sa paume et me fixa dans la semi-obscurité.

Sans aucun préavis, il enfonça un de ses doigts dans la peau sensible de mon flanc, me faisant sursauter. Le temps se figea et l’air s’alourdit, alors qu’un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres. Puis, il plongea sur sa proie. En l’occurrence, moi. Et me chatouilla les côtes, à cheval sur mes hanches, alors que je me tortillais sous lui, le suppliait d’arrêter, en pleurant de rire.

Quand il s’arrêta, se fut pour rester nonchalamment assis sur mon ventre et m’observer d’une manière indéfinissable, alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

« Je préfère ça. Tu n’es pas drôle, quand tu réfléchis trop. »

« Il faut pourtant bien que l’un de nous deux se serve de son cerveau. » Ripostai-je.

« Attention, ou je recommence à te torturer. »

« Descends de là, tu veux. » Lui demandai-je, en posant mes mains sur ses hanches pour le désarçonner. Sa peau était délicieusement tiède et tendre sous mes doigts.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es confortable. »

« Parce que ça me met mal à l’aise. »

C’est à ce moment-là, qu’il sembla seulement réaliser l’ambiguïté de notre position. Et donna l’impression de s’en foutre comme de sa première paire de pompes.

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« C’est normal, puisque ce n’est pas toi qui es actuellement étouffé par soixante-dix kilos de connerie. »

Il recula alors, jusqu’à poser ses fesses sur un endroit encore plus inapproprié.

« C’est mieux comme ça ? »

Absolument pas, pensai-je. Mais les mots ne franchirent jamais mes lèvres, car il s’était figé, en constatant enfin l’effet qu’il me faisait. Il pouvait difficilement l’ignorer, puisqu’il était assis dessus, nom de Dieu ! Mais, non-content de déjà faire n’importe quoi, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de s’y appuyer un peu plus. Un sifflement m’échappa, alors que je serrais les dents et je le repoussai quelque peu violemment sur le lit, avant de le surplomber. Quelque part entre la colère et le désir, je bloquai ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête pour l’empêcher d’aggraver la situation.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Susurrai-je, dangereusement proche de ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de m’observer, avec dans le regard un mélange complexe de curiosité, d’envie et de malice.

« Je ne suis pas une de ces greluches que tu baises quand tu t’ennuies, Jim. »

« Il ne me semble pas avoir prétendu une telle chose. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Demandai-je, en raffermissant ma prise sur ses avant-bras.

« Je te retourne la question. Même si la réponse est assez évidente, J’aimerais beaucoup te l’entendre dire. »

Mais, ma bouche resta scellée. Je n’avais aucune aspiration à devenir un nom de plus sur la liste, déjà longue, des conquêtes de Jim Kirk. Alors, je le relâchai, dans l’intention de me lever, quand deux jambes se nouèrent fermement autour de ma taille, avortant ma tentative de fuite.

« Laisse-moi partir. »

« Ton corps ne semble pas d’accord avec cette idée. Quand on souhaite quelque chose dans la vie, Bones, il faut savoir le prendre. »

« Pas comme ça. »

Ses mains se posèrent sur les bords de mon jogging, ses pouces se glissèrent sous l’élastique, et il descendit le vêtement à mi-cuisse. Puis, ses doigts agiles remontèrent, frôlèrent mon membre, avant de s’enrouler autour. Je mordis ma lèvre, retins un gémissement pathétique.

« Dis-le, Bones. »

« Non. Arrête, s’il te plaît. »

« Dis-le. » Insista-t-il, en resserrant sa prise.

« J’ai envie de toi. » Cédai-je, en fermant les yeux, parcouru de frissons.

«  _Good boy_. » Murmura-t-il.

Puis, il reposa ses pieds sur le matelas, leva son bassin, et d’une main, repoussa son pantalon. Il prit nos deux érections ensemble, les caressa d’un même mouvement. Et je tombai presque en avant, une paume de chaque côté de son visage aux joues rougies. Mon souffle se saccada, mes hanches bougèrent malgré moi, quémandeuses.

« Laisse-toi aller. Tout est ok, Bones. »

Son autre main agrippa ma nuque et me tira à lui. Ma bouche percuta la sienne, dans un chaos de langues et de dents. Je dévorai ses lèvres avec envie, alors qu’il nous touchait plus fort, plus vite. Le plaisir courut sous ma peau, fit bouillir mon sang, transforma mes soupirs en gémissements, donna vie à mon corps.  

« Vas-y… » Souffla-t-il, entre deux baisers. « Viens pour moi… Avec moi. »

Il accéléra encore, lui-même sur le point de succomber. Et je voulus le voir jouir, moi aussi. Je captai son regard et luttai pour ne plus le lâcher. Je le bouffai des yeux, son torse où quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient, son biceps tendu par l’effort, ses lèvres purpurines entrouvertes, sa gorge qui produisait des sons délicieux, ses cheveux d’or en bataille. Puis, plus bas, ses abdominaux contractés, et nos deux sexes, pourpres, palpitants entre ses doigts implacables. Il attrapa mon bras, le serra, s’agita un peu plus.

« Leonard… Je… »

Personne n’avait jamais mis autant de volupté dans mon prénom. Personne. Et, quand il vint longuement, sur son ventre, tendu comme un arc, je ne pus que le suivre. Frappé par l’orgasme, abattu par le plaisir. Émerveillé de le voir ainsi, abandonné.

Je me retins de tomber sur lui et roulai sur le côté, à bout de souffle et très incertain quant à ce qui venait de se passer. J’aurais dû faire preuve de plus de fermeté, ne pas céder comme un putain d’adolescent en manque, ne pas…

« Bones. » J’ouvris les yeux, alors que ses doigts volaient jusqu’à ma joue. « Tu penses trop. »

Il me vola un baiser, puis se leva.

« Viens prendre une douche. » Dit-il, en me tendant la main.

Je la pris, incapable de dire non à ce regard.

…

Je pensais que Jim n’était pas quelqu’un de tendre ou de doux. J’avais tort. Il prit son temps, pour me laver. Usa d’une telle délicatesse, comme pour s’excuser d’être un con, que j’en eus presque les larmes aux yeux. Parce que ce n’était pas vrai. C’était moi, l’idiot.

Quand il me demanda de dormir avec lui, je n’eus pas le cœur de le lui refuser. Et, très honnêtement, aucune envie non plus. Nos vêtements prirent un aller simple pour le sas de recyclage et je pus enfin avoir le bonheur de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne. La chaleur nous fit expédier le drap au bas de son lit et, par la fenêtre ouverte, une brise légère vint nous rafraîchir. Il se serra contre moi, comme si j’allais disparaître et je me questionnai, une fois de plus, sur ce qu’il attendait de moi. Mais, il s’endormit rapidement, sa joue dans le creux de mon épaule, son souffle chaud chatouillant mon cou, m’obligeant à remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Une de plus. Je l’observai, un instant. Son visage paisible, à moitié dévoré par l’obscurité. Son corps magnifique, détendu. Ses courbes harmonieuses mises en relief par la lumière de la Lune. Puis, je m’enfonçai dans les oreillers, fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

…

J’avais connu des lendemains heureux, malheureux, des lendemains de fête, des lendemains de Noël, des lendemains qui chantent, des aventures sans lendemain. Mais, des matins comme celui-ci, aussi loin que je m’en souvienne, la dernière fois, c’était quand je venais de rencontrer Jocelyn. Quand je croyais encore que nous finirions nos vieux jours ensemble. Sauf que j’avais dix-sept ans, à cette époque. J’en avais douze de plus, à présent. Cela n’empêcha pas, cependant, le soleil de briller plus fort, les couleurs d’être plus vives, et mon cœur sur le point d’éclater dans ma poitrine. Puis, Jim ouvrit ses yeux trop bleus sur moi et je sus que j’étais foutu pour de bon.

« ‘Jour. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Salut. »

Il me fixa un instant, perplexe.

« Pourquoi t’es au bord du lit ? »

« Parce que tu as pris toute la place. »

« N’importe quoi. » Répondit-il, en riant. « Vient par là. » Ajouta-t-il, en me tirant vers lui.

Je me blottis contre son torse et il s’étira tel un chat, en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je meurs de faim. »

« Allons manger, dans ce cas. » Proposai-je.

Et il ne se fit pas prier.

…

Le mess de l’Académie de Starfleet, un samedi matin à 9h30, c’était comme…observer la sélection naturelle. Sans être des tardifs, nous étions loin derrière les premiers levés. Il n’y avait pas de jour de repos, pour les plus érudits d’entre nous. Surtout en période d’examen. Certains d’entre eux terminaient déjà leur repas, d’autres lisaient sur leur PADD, une tasse à la main. Si bien que notre entrée passa totalement inaperçue.

Nous allâmes directement vers les réplicateurs et, dans un coin, je reconnus Uhura. Cette xenolinguiste que Jim essayait de draguer depuis le jour de notre intégration. Sans succès. Elle était en pleine conversation avec cet instructeur Vulcain que j’avais déjà croisé, même si je n’assistais pas à ses cours. Ils semblaient proches, sans l’être vraiment. Ce qui était étrange à observer.

« Je me demande bien ce qu’elle lui trouve. En plus, c’est un de ses professeurs. » Chuchota Jim, en prenant son plateau agrémenté d’un café et un croissant.

« Qui te dit qu’ils sont ensemble ? Cela dit, il est plutôt pas mal. » Dis-je, en programmant un simple thé. Je n’avais pas spécialement faim.

« Il est même carrément canon, Bones. Il faudrait être aveugle, pour ne pas le voir. Mais, il est Vulcain. »

« Et alors ? » Demandai-je, en m’attablant avec lui.

« Alors, il est sûrement chiant à mourir. » Je le regardai, surpris. « Tu sais, comme dans… » Il posa sa tasse pour mimer des guillemets avec ses doigts. « … Je ne ressens aucune émotion et je vous prends de haut parce que je suis tellement plus intelligent que vous. »

« Tu es dur. Il n’a pas l’air bien méchant. Tu es jaloux parce qu’il se tape Uhura et pas toi ? » Le taquinai-je, quelque peu acide, avant de siroter mon breuvage.

Ma plaisanterie tomba à plat. Il me fixa, soudainement très sérieux.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce qui s’est passé cette nuit ne voulait rien dire pour moi. »

Ce n’était pas une question et je m’en voulus immédiatement, car il parut blessé à l’idée que ce soit vrai.

« Je ne sais pas, Jim. Sincèrement. Je t’ai rarement vu rester plus de vingt-quatre heures avec la même personne. Donc, je préfère ne pas me faire d’illusions. Je suis déjà content que ça s’étende au petit-déjeuner. » Répondis-je, honnêtement.

Il resta figé quelques secondes, puis se leva de sa chaise, se pencha sur la table, empoigna le col de ma veste et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser qui n’avait rien de sage. Ma tasse m’échappa, se renversa sur la table, mais je m’en foutais royalement. Je me redressai, pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui, glissai ma main dans ses cheveux, caressai sa langue de la mienne. Puis il me relâcha subitement et je retombai sur mon siège, essoufflé et secoué par ce qu’il venait de faire. Si nous étions entrés sans nous faire remarquer, à présent, tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Y compris celui du Vulcain, qui paraissait fasciné et dérangé à la fois, par ce qu’il voyait. Et, alors que je sentais mes joues chauffées, que mes mains tremblaient légèrement et que mon cœur ne semblait pas décidé à battre normalement, Jim se rassit et termina tranquillement sa viennoiserie. Son sourire malicieux était de retour, sur ses lèvres où quelques miettes restèrent collées.

« C’est ta manière tordue de me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

« Ouais. » Osa-t-il répondre, avant de finir son café.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu d’une relation avec moi ? » L’interrogeai-je, en essayant de nettoyer les dégâts sur mon plateau.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Peut-être parce que j’ai trente ans, que je suis déjà marié et divorcé, père d’une petite fille que je vois rarement, que je râle tout le temps… »

« Je sais déjà tout ça, Bones. Et je m’en fous. Ça fait plus d’un an que je te supporte maintenant et il n’y a rien qui me rebute chez toi. Tu es là quand j’en ai besoin. Et même, parfois, quand ce n’est pas le cas. Tu ne me juges jamais, tu connais mes pires côtés et tu n’es toujours pas parti en courant. » Sa réponse me toucha. « J’ai envie de nous laisser une chance. »

« D’accord. » Abdiquai-je.

Et le sourire lumineux, qui lui bouffa la moitié du visage en réponse, me donna l’impression de me liquéfier sur place.

…

Je connaissais les rendez-vous professionnels. Les rendez-vous qui se chevauchent. Les rendez-vous décalés, amicaux, sociaux, spatiaux. Mais, décidément, les rendez-vous amoureux n’étaient pas un exercice dans lequel je me sentais à l’aise. C’est la pensée qui me traversa l’esprit, alors que nous marchions en plein soleil, dans le parc de l’Académie, ma main comme aimantée par la sienne, quand ce n’était pas mon corps entier. Ses doigts s’enroulaient autour des miens, se déroulaient, caressaient mon poignet, tandis qu’il me parlait de tout et de rien, comme si nous avions toujours fait ça. Il sortit du chemin, pour fouler la pelouse et, au bout de quelques mètres, se laissa tomber au bas d’un arbre. Je le suivis et il s’avança pour me faire une place entre lui et le tronc. Je m’installai aussi confortablement que possible et il vint caler son dos contre mon torse, sa tête rejetée en arrière sur mon épaule, offrant son visage au rayon du soleil. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de mes mains, je les posai simplement sur son ventre en l’encerclant de mes bras. Il soupira d’aise et resta silencieux.

Ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller ma joue, au gré d’une brise légère. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes. Puis, il tourna son visage vers moi, embrassa ma joue mal rasée, mon menton piquant, jusqu’à finalement déposer un baiser humide sur mes lèvres. J’entendis vaguement les rires excités d’un groupe de filles qui passaient par là, un discret « ils sont mignons » parvint à mes oreilles et Jim pouffa dans mon cou.

« Comment détruire sa réputation de coureur de jupons en cinq secondes. » Railla-t-il.

« En parlant de ça… »

« Plus de gonzesses dans mon lit le soir ? »

« La journée non plus. » Ajoutai-je.

Il éclata de rire et ce son cristallin me donna des frissons.

« Possessif ? »

« Tu n’as pas idée. » Dis-je, en resserrant ma prise autour de lui. « Je sais que tu es un éternel dragueur, Jim. Et, j’avoue que ce côté de toi peut être assez drôle, parfois. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Souviens-toi juste de moi, quand les choses seront sur le point d’aller trop loin. »

« Je crois que nous n’avons pas la même définition du mot possessif, Bones. »

« Si. Mais, je ne ferai pas l’erreur de t’étouffer, de t’enfermer ou de t’interdire quoi que ce soit. »

« Sans en arriver là, moi, j’aime l’idée que tu sois jaloux. Ça me fait de l’effet. »

Il se retourna, vint s’asseoir à cheval sur mon bassin et mes mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches. Ses doigts s’enfouirent dans mes cheveux épais, sa langue légèrement râpeuse vint lécher ma lèvre, mes dents, puis caressa la mienne. Un soupir m’échappa. Il se colla contre moi et pencha sa tête pour approfondir notre baiser. Mais, je le repoussai doucement et contemplai sa bouche carmin, ses joues rougies, ses yeux noircis de désir.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer. » Soufflai-je. « Avant d’être arrêtés pour attentat à la pudeur. »

Il gloussa, puis se leva d’un bond, avant de me tendre une main secourable que j’acceptai.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » Plaisanta-t-il, en me tirant vers lui.

« Très drôle. » Bougonnai-je.

Il sourit comme un gosse et partit en courant.

…

Le trajet jusqu’à notre chambre fut chaotique. Ponctué d’éclats de rire, de baisers volés dans des couloirs déserts, de vestes quelque peu froissées, de cheveux ébouriffés, de pertes d’équilibre inopinées, avant d’arriver finalement, essoufflés, devant notre porte. Jim l’ouvrit à la volée et se débarrassa hâtivement d’une partie de ses vêtements, en entrant. Je refermai le battant derrière nous et l’agrippai par la taille, le poussai vers son lit, ravageai ses lèvres, croquai le lobe d’une oreille, grignotai son cou. Il me déshabilla avec empressement, perdit peu à peu le contrôle de ses gestes et nous fit basculer sur le matelas dans un enchevêtrement confus de bras et de jambes. J’attisai sa peau de mes mains, en lui retirant les derniers remparts de sa nudité.

« Vite. » Murmura-t-il. « Je te veux, maintenant. »

Moi-même, à bout de patience, je me glissai entre ses cuisses accueillantes et l’embrassai à perdre haleine.

« Lubrifiant ? » Grondai-je, contre ses lèvres.

« Table de nuit. »

Je tendis une main et fouillai à l’aveugle. En vain. Et Jim ne m’aida absolument pas, trop occuper à geindre d’impatience et à se caresser lui-même. Certainement, dans le but secret, de me rendre cinglé. Excédé, je tirai finalement sur le tiroir, pour l’arracher de son rail et vider son contenu sur les draps. Trouvant enfin ce que je voulais, j’envoyai valser le reste au sol d’un revers et manquai de renverser la bouteille en faisant sauter le bouchon. J’en enduis précipitamment mes doigts, avant d’en enfouir deux à l’intérieur de lui. Il se cambra et siffla quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « salaud ».

« Tu l’as cherché. » Répondis-je, en bougeant néanmoins avec précaution, jusqu’à toucher ce que je désirais.

Il souleva ses hanches, rejeta la tête en arrière, offrit son cou à mes lèvres avides, alors qu’un son délicieux passait sa gorge.

« Tu as déjà fait ça, avant. »

« Non. Mais, je suis médecin, Jim. Tu te rappelles ? Ou ton cerveau s’est déjà fait la malle ? »

Il allait répliquer, mais je le fis taire en appuyant juste là où il fallait, jouant de lui comme on jouait d’un instrument. M’étonnant de la diversité des intonations, des inflexions, des sonorités, des vibrations que je pourrais tirer de ses cordes vocales. Il était beau, alangui sur les draps, offert. L’abandon dont il fit preuve me laissa sans voix. Et je me dis que rien ne m’empêcherait de le contempler ainsi jusqu’à la fin de temps, de m’abreuver de son souffle chaud, de ses soupirs, de m’intoxiquer à l’odeur de sa peau. Ni mes phobies irrationnelles, ni les dirigeants de ce monde, ni même une armée de Klingons.

« Leonard… »

Mon prénom, une fois de plus sur sa langue, comme une supplique, une caresse dans le creux de mes reins, ruisselant de sensualité, de débauche, de besoin.

Et je m’empressai d’y répondre. Mettant fin au prélude, pour débuter la symphonie. Celle que je n’avais pas jouée depuis trop longtemps, celle que je fredonnais dans ma tête depuis des semaines, en le regardant. Je lubrifiai abondamment mon érection, écartai un peu plus ses jambes et me noyai dans l’azur de ses yeux, en m’enfouissant lentement dans la chaleur de son corps. C’était serré, brûlant, divin. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux, griffa mon dos, se crispa. Je me penchai sur lui, embrassai une paupière, puis l’autre, son nez, ses pommettes.

« Détends-toi. » Chuchotai-je, contre sa bouche.

Peu à peu, ses traits se relâchèrent, ses cuisses se desserrèrent autour de ma taille, puis il appuya ses talons dans le bas de mon dos, comme pour me demander plus. Et qui étais-je, pour le lui refuser ? Alors que je mourrais d’envie de me perdre, encore et encore, dans son corps bouillonnant de passion, d’envie. Et c’est ce que je fis. Perdant un peu plus la raison à chaque coup de reins, chaque son, chaque gémissement de sa part, chaque caresse, chaque regard. Jim était tout entier tendu vers moi, affamé d’attention, assoiffé de tendresse. Je lui donner donc ce dont il avait besoin. Car, malgré tout son empressement, ses exigences, sa hâte, il n’aspirait qu’à un peu de douceur et de bien-être. Jim voulait désespérément qu’on l’aime. Et je l’aimais. Farouchement. Alors, je le lui dis, le lui montrai, le pris un peu plus fort, plus profondément et caressai son membre palpitant et dur entre mes doigts, jusqu’à ce que son regard se voile, que ses ongles s’enfoncent dans les muscles fermes de mon dos, que sa litanie de « oui », de « encore », perde toute cohérence et que sa voix déraille et se casse, quand il jouit sur son ventre. Seulement alors, quand mes yeux furent provisoirement rassasiés de l’expression extatique de son visage et qu’il m’encouragea de nouveau à lâcher prise d’un murmure, je perdis le rythme, la cadence, devins quelque peu erratique, avant de me rompre, et de me répandre en lui.

L’espace d’un instant, le monde me sembla vide et je touchai le ciel du bout des doigts. Puis, il me prit dans ses bras, me serra contre lui comme si plus rien n’existait, à part nous. Son souffle irrégulier chatouilla mon cou, sa peau moite se confondit avec la mienne, ses mains tremblantes cajolèrent mes flancs, mes épaules, mes cheveux humides et désordonnés, ses lèvres baisèrent ma nuque, ma joue, ma bouche. J’étais entouré de Jim Kirk, de toute part. Je respirai son odeur entêtante, léchai des perles de sueur sur une clavicule, murmurai des paroles crues, indécentes, impudiques, fis des promesses déraisonnables, folles, insensées. Et il sourit pour cacher ses larmes, dit des conneries pour me faire rire et oublier, un court moment, à quel point nous étions sérieusement mordus, foutus, amoureux. Cela l’effrayait sûrement au moins autant que moi. La peur de le perdre essayait déjà de creuser un trou dans mon estomac. Jim ferait un grand capitaine de vaisseau. Il serait idiot de l’imaginer dans un autre rôle. Alors, je pris simplement la décision de le suivre, où qu’il aille. Même au fin fond de ce putain d’espace infini, enveloppé dans l'obscurité et le silence. Parce que mon rôle à moi sera de le maintenir en vie, d’éviter qu’il ne repousse trop loin les limites de son corps et de lui botter le cul quand il dépassera les bornes.

« Tu redeviens pensif. » Chuchota-t-il, alors que nous étions étalés sur les draps défaits, ses jambes mêlées aux miennes, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, sa main se baladant sur mon torse.

« J’étais en train de me dire que maintenant que tu avais fait en sorte de m’avoir, il allait falloir assumer. Je vais te coller au train toute ta chienne de vie, Jim. Et tu n’iras ni te foutre en danger inutilement, ni manquer une visite médicale. »

« Merveilleux. » Grogna-t-il, boudeur. « Finalement, j’aurais peut-être dû essayer de draguer le Vulcain. Lui, au moins, il ne passerait pas son temps à s’inquiéter pour moi. »

Outré, je frappai du poing sur son épaule et il éclata de rire.

« C’est presque trop facile de te contrarier, Bones. » Affirma-t-il, en se blottissant contre moi.

Je le plaquai alors au lit, sans prévenir, décidé à me venger.

…

Je connaissais les matins d’été et ceux d’hiver, les petits matins, les dimanches matins, les beaux matins, les matinées ensoleillées, les matinées de juillet, les belles matinées, les grasses matinées. Mais passer la moitié du jour à faire l’amour était une chose qui ne m’était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Le soleil atteignait son zénith et nous somnolions dans un désordre de draps froissés, de sueur, de sperme et de caresses paresseuses. J’avais rarement eu l’occasion de me sentir aussi fusionnel avec un autre être vivant.

Je m’assoupissais lentement, quand l’estomac de Jim gargouilla bruyamment dans la chambre silencieuse. Je m’esclaffai, avant de me redresser.

« Douche et déjeuner ? » Proposai-je.

« D&D. Ce sera notre nouveau rituel du week-end. » Décréta-t-il, en acceptant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de les poser sur ses fesses, alors qu’il gambadait jusqu’à la salle de bain, sans même prendre la peine d’enfiler un boxer. J’avais comme l’intuition que son manque de pudeur n’allait pas s’arranger, à présent. L’idée me fit sourire, et pour une fois, je décidai de l’imiter, de le laisser déteindre un peu sur moi, de laisser ses mains aventureuses et câlines laver ma peau parcourue de frissons, marquée de suçons. Je redessinai de mes doigts ses courbes, les réappris par cœur encore une fois, sous l’eau brûlante qui cascadait sur nos corps courbaturés, entourés des effluves musqués de son gel douche, autorisé l’œil aiguisé du médecin à m’assurer que je ne l’avais pas blessé. Puis, quand la chaleur se fit insoutenable, que la pièce exiguë fut envahie de vapeur rendant les miroirs opaques, nous nous séchâmes rapidement, avant de répliquer et d’enfiler des vêtements propres. Puis, Jim ouvrit la porte, sur un couloir baigné de soleil dont les rayons dansèrent dans ses cheveux d’or, le saphir de ses yeux, sur son sourire éclatant. Il m’apparut alors dans son entière beauté. À la fois enfantin et millénaire. Innocent, pur, candide, canaille, dépravé, rusé. L’astre céleste refléta chaque nuance de Jim Kirk, m’éblouit un instant. Puis, je le suivis dans les dédales de l’Académie, ma main comme aimantée par la sienne, quand ce n’était pas mon corps entier. Ses doigts s’enroulaient autour des miens, se déroulaient, caressaient mon poignet, tandis qu’il me parlait de tout et de rien, comme si nous avions toujours fait ça. Et je souhaitai secrètement que ce soit le cas, autant de temps que la vie nous l’autoriserait. Et même au-delà, s’il le voulait.


	2. Force de gravité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur qui fait 3 km mais qu'il est assez important de lire :  
> Comme convenu, pour ce second chapitre, je reviens au début. Plus que jamais, les deux univers se mêlent. J’ai pioché, à droite à gauche, ce qui m’intéressait, en prenant garde à la cohérence, néanmoins. 
> 
> La première scène est un mélange du script original et de ce que l’on voit finalement dans le film. J’ai simplement choisi ce qui me plaisait le plus à chaque fois. (Sauf pour le tout début de la scène, ainsi que les premières paroles échangées entre McCoy et l’officier. Etant complètement absents du script, j’ai dû les inventer.)
> 
> En ce qui concerne « la rentrée » à l’Académie, n’ayant aucune information à ce sujet, j’ai beaucoup brodé. En me basant sur ce que je sais des écoles prestigieuses et sur les précieux conseils de mon ami Pascal (merci à toi ^^), en essayant au mieux, de ne pas tomber dans les clichés. J’espère m’en être bien sortie. 
> 
> Le reste est un mélange de ma vision des caractères des personnages, d’infos et d’anecdotes, plus ou moins canons sur eux (autant TOS que reboot) et de connaissances géographiques sur la Georgie, glanées sur différents sites, puisque j’ai le souci du détail, comme vous l’aurez peut-être compris. 
> 
> Dans la timeline de TOS, Bones et Scotty se seraient connus en Écosse, alors que Leonard n’avait que 4 ans et Montgomery, 9 ans. J’ai décidé ici de le mentionner, mais de préciser également qu’ils n’ont pas gardé contact, pour une certaine cohérence avec le film, où ils ne semblent pas se reconnaître. Du moins, pas que l’on sache. 
> 
> Les hivers à San Francisco, ne peuvent pas franchement être qualifiés de « rudes », d’un point de vue objectif. Il y neige même assez rarement. Mais, pour un natif d’Atlanta, comme Bones, où les hivers sont remarquablement doux par rapport au reste des US, autant dire que c’est le pôle nord. Pour Jim, c’est différent, puisqu’en Iowa, il peut faire aux alentours de -10°C au cœur de l’hiver. Mais, nous supposerons qu’il reste avec Bones, parce que c’est ce qu’il veut. ^^ 
> 
> Sinon, autant vous dire que je m’éclate vraiment à écrire du POV de Bones. Mais genre vraiment. Différemment qu’avec Jim ou Spock. Avec Jim, c’est presque trop facile maintenant. Je lui ressemble tellement sur certains points, ça ne me demande presque aucun effort. Spock, c’est pour quand j’ai envie de me creuser les méninges, de réfléchir 30h sur un mot ou une phrase. Spock, c’est celui qui me retranche dans les limites de mon savoir et me pousse à faire mieux. Leonard… est complexe. Plus complexe qu’on ne le pense peut-être de primes abords. Il est aussi vulgaire qu’une péripatéticienne quadragénaire, pétri de bonnes intentions et de valeurs qui pourraient paraître désuètes (même à nous), d’une intégrité à toute épreuve, il n’aime pas spécialement qu’on le remarque, mais ne laissera jamais passer ou dire certaines choses. Bref, je m’éclate ! ^^
> 
> Bon, j’arrête avec mes notes d’auteur interminables et je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, en espérant qu’il vous plaira. 
> 
> PS : Le titre fait autant référence à l’aviophobie de McCoy, qu’à son incapacité à s’éloigner de Jim, ou encore, joue sur le mot « gravité », qui peut également qualifier certaines situations évoquées.

_Riverside, Iowa. Septembre 2254._

Je refermai la porte des sanitaires derrière moi, avec un soulagement tout relatif, et m’assis lourdement sur le couvercle rabattu des toilettes. Qu’est-ce qui m’avait pris, bon sang ? Mais, je connaissais pertinemment la réponse à cette question. Jocelyn m’avait mis sur la paille et je devais bien faire quelque chose de mes diplômes durement acquis. Ce n’était pas comme si je savais faire autre chose de mes mains, de toute façon. Mais, c’était plus fort que moi, une fois à bord de cette navette, la panique m’avait pris. Au moins, ici, il n’y avait pas de hublot, et avec un peu d’imagination, sans visuel sur l’extérieur, j’arriverai peut-être à me persuader que je me trouvais autre part. N’importe où, sauf sur cet engin de malheur, les deux pieds bien ancrés au sol, sur le plancher des vaches. Mais, apparemment, il était impossible d’avoir la paix, puisqu’on toqua fermement à la porte.

« Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas voyager dans les W.C. ! Je vous prierais de sortir d’ici avant le décollage. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, je peux appeler un médecin. »

C’était une voix féminine, qui me tapa instantanément sur le système. Certainement, un officier. Et elle semblait bien décidée à m’emmerder.

« Je suis très bien là-dedans ! Et, je suis médecin ! » Hurlai-je.

Je n’allais pas tarder à gerber, je le sentais. Mais, la femme insista, jusqu’à ce que j’accepte d’ouvrir. Sans aucune délicatesse, elle m’agrippa immédiatement par le bras, pour me tirer à l’extérieur.

« Vous devriez voir un médecin. » Me conseilla-t-elle, en voyant mon expression maladive, mon teint verdâtre, mon visage en sueur. Et je faillis éclater d’un rire jaune.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sourde ? Je n’ai pas besoin de docteur, bon sang ! Je _suis_ docteur ! »

« Trouvez-vous un siège ! » Persista-t-elle.

« J’en avais un, chérie. Dans les toilettes. _Sans_ fenêtre ! Et j’y étais très bien ! »

« Monsieur. » Souffla-t-elle, en se tournant vers moi. « Pour votre sécurité, asseyez-vous. Ou c’est moi, qui vous ferai asseoir ! C’est bien compris ? »

« Je souffre d’aviophobie ! Et au cas où le sens de ce mot vous échapperait, cela veut dire que j’ai peur de crever en vol ! »

Elle m’affronta du regard quelques secondes de plus, puis empoigna vigoureusement mes épaules, avant de me pousser fermement dans un siège, avec plus de force que ne le laissait soupçonner sa petit taille et sa silhouette fine. Puis, elle s’en alla, sans un mot de plus.

Résigné, je m’empressai de boucler ma ceinture, alors que le Capitaine Pike annonçait le décollage dans les haut-parleurs, et croisai le regard d’un jeune homme blond, à ma droite, que je n’avais jamais vu auparavant, à aucune des réunions d’information, ni durant les concours d’entrée.

« Je risque de te vomir dessus. » Préférai-je le prévenir, au cas où.

« Ces engins sont plutôt sûrs, vous savez. » Me rassura-t-il.

Qu’il était mignon… et tellement naïf.

« On ne me la fait pas à moi ! » M’exclamai-je. « A la moindre fissure dans la coque, notre sang se mettra à bouillir en treize secondes. Le soleil pourrait nous faire rôtir sur nos sièges. Bon sang, la plupart des passagers sont des novices ! Et si tu chopes un zona Andorien, on verra si tu seras toujours aussi détendu, quand tes globes oculaires exploseront. » Le gamin roula des yeux, comme s’il ne me prenait absolument pas au sérieux. « L’espace n’est que maladie et danger, enveloppé d’obscurité et de silence. »

« Pour info, Starfleet opère dans l’espace. » Me rappela-t-il.

« Je n’avais pas vraiment le choix. » Me justifiai-je. « Mon ex-femme a récupéré toute cette foutue planète dans notre divorce, il ne me reste plus que mes os, et nulle part où aller. »

Je sortis ma flasque d’alcool de ma veste, en bus une bonne rasade et la lui tendis.

« Jim Kirk. » Se présenta-t-il, en acceptant le partage.

« McCoy. Leonard McCoy. »

Il me rendit ma flasque, et me sourit. Puis, nous décollâmes.

…

_Starfleet Academy._

Je traînai les pieds dans le couloir menant à ma chambre, après un discours d’intégration interminable, où un Amiral Gros-con, accompagné d’un confrère aux oreilles pointues, dont j’avais déjà oublié les noms, nous avait expliqués, en long en large et en travers, comment cette année allait se dérouler. Jim était resté avec moi, depuis que nous étions descendus de la navette. Le gosse n’en menait pas large, malgré son apparente assurance. Durant le trajet, il m’avait raconté comment Pike l’avait convaincu de s’enrôler et j’eus la réponse à la question que je n’osais pas poser. C’était bien le fils du regretté George Kirk. Il m’apprit également, assez fière de lui, que c’était cette brute d’Hendorff qui l’avait amoché, la veille au soir dans un bar, et qu’il s’était bravement défendu. L’intuition que le gamin serait un aimant à emmerde me taraudait, et d’une manière presque instantanée, pour une raison que je n’expliquai pas, je me fis un devoir de garder un œil sur lui.

J’étais médecin diplômé, bientôt trentenaire, j’avais vécu en couple, fondé un foyer, possédé ma propre maison et, honnêtement, la perspective de partager mon espace de vie avec un de ces gosses surexcités d’être admis dans la _prestigieuse_ Académie de Starfleet, ne me réjouissait absolument pas. Mais, fort heureusement, ou pas, le hasard avait voulu que Jim soit mon colocataire. Le destin était un saint, ou un fils de pute, je n’arrivais pas à me décider. Pas encore.

Dépité, j’ouvris la porte frappée du numéro que l’on m’avait indiqué et balançai mes affaires sur le premier lit, à droite, qui était encore vide. Sur le deuxième, au fond de la pièce, un sac dégueulait son contenu sur les draps. La tête plongée dans une armoire, mon compagnon de galère rangeait – balançait sans aucune délicatesse – ses vêtements civils sur les étagères. Quand il m’entendit entrer, il se retourna.

« C’est cool que l’on vive ensemble. J’aurais pu facilement plus mal tomber. » Dit-il, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Et je grognai vaguement un « oui », en réponse, avant de prendre aussi possession des lieux.

Il n’avait, bien entendu, pas l’air si jeune que ça. Quand on y regardait bien, on pouvait même apercevoir des ombres, dans ses yeux d’un bleu saisissant, qui n’auraient pas dû s’y trouver. Comme tout le monde, je connaissais les évènements tragiques qui avaient mené l’USS Kelvin à sa perte, et ne m’étonnai franchement pas que le garçon en garde des séquelles. Grandir sans père, souffrir d’une notoriété dont il se serait certainement bien passé… Et Dieu seul savait quoi d’autre encore, que j’ignorais sur sa vie. Mais, mon regard affuté de psychologue avait également déjà identifié de nombreux mécanismes de défense, chez lui. Le sourire, principalement. Ainsi qu’un humour franchement douteux. Et, il avait aussi cette manière de s’exprimer, avec ses mains. Elles remuaient dans tous les sens, dès qu’il s’emballait, comme pour garder les autres à distance. Pour toutes ses raisons, je renonçai, un temps, à lui poser des questions. Il se confierait s’il en avait envie.

« Tu aimes la musique ? » Me demanda-t-il, sans préavis. Et je fus, un instant, pris au dépourvu. « Écoute ça. » Ajouta-t-il, sans me laisser le temps de trouver mes mots.

Il sortit un support de stockage amovible de sa valise et le brancha sur l’ordinateur à notre disposition. Puis il demanda à la machine de jouer un morceau en particulier. Immédiatement, les premières notes de guitare s’élevèrent dans la pièce. L’air ne m’était étrangement pas inconnu. Mais, enterré profondément dans ma mémoire, comme pouvait l’être une berceuse que l’on me fredonnait pour m’endormir. Jim, lui, semblait en connaître par cœur chaque enchaînement, chaque modulation, chaque inflexion et, tandis que dans les haut-parleurs, un homme racontait qu’il prenait une autoroute pour l’enfer, sans limitation de vitesse, il se laissa, en quelque sorte, posséder par la musique. Il reprit ses activités, en rythme dans chacun de ses gestes, fredonna les paroles. Et je ne pus que l’observer, ressentir l’expansion de son aura sur toute la chambre. Il prenait de la place, assurément, comme s’il avait un trop-plein de choses à sortir. Mais, ce n’était pas désagréable. Non. Une sensation étrange me chatouilla l’estomac, quand il me sourit encore, beaucoup plus franchement.

« Tu aimes ? C’est un grand classique du XXe siècle. AC/DC, tu connais ? »

« Je l’ai déjà entendu quelque part. Même si, je ne saurais pas dire où et quand. Ça ne me dérange pas, tant que tu ne fais pas beugler les enceintes. »

« Ce genre de musique, ça s’écoute à fond. Sinon ça n’a aucun intérêt. » Répondit-il, alors que le morceau prenait fin.

« Tu finiras donc à moitié sourd à quarante ans. »

«  _Oh,_ _come on, Bones_  ! Ne sois pas rabat-joie. » S’exclama-t-il, en glissant son sac maintenant vide sous son lit.

« Bones ? »

« Puisque ton divorce ne t’a laissé que tes os et, qu’en plus, tu es médecin, je trouve que ça te va comme un gant. » M’expliqua-t-il, content du surnom qu’il venait de me trouver.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, de mauvaise fois, et n’avouai certainement pas à quel point cela sonnait bien à mes oreilles. Il éclata de rire. Un son clair et franc, qui me fit frissonner.

…

C’est ainsi que nous prîmes nos marques, nos habitudes. Notre cohabitation s’articulait autour des nombreux cours, des révisions jusque tard le soir, des petites fêtes improvisées dont je n’étais pas fan, mais où Jim me traînait immanquablement… et des visites nocturnes de ses conquêtes d’un soir. Car, s’il était un bourreau du travail, bien décidé à accomplir, en trois ans, un cursus normalement plus long, c’était également une espèce de Don Juan du XXIIIe siècle.

Je m’étais résigné à pas mal de chose concernant Jim Kirk. Son manque total de pudeur, sa définition surprenante de l’espace personnel, sa franchise désarmante. Mais, être plus ou moins mis à la porte, pour lui laisser régulièrement une soirée d’intimité avec une de ces créatures, blondes ou brunes, grandes ou petites, humaines ou non, n’était certainement pas l’aspect de notre quotidien que j’affectionnais le plus. Sans faire totalement l’autruche, réfléchir un peu trop aux raisons pour lesquelles cela m’énervait autant, m’emmenait sur un terrain glissant que je n’avais absolument pas envie d’arpenter. Jim était, incontestablement, très intelligent et beau. Je ne pouvais pas réellement lui en vouloir de profiter outrageusement de l’avantage et du succès que ça lui donnait sur les autres. Je n’en avais tout simplement pas le droit. Les amis ne font pas ce genre de choses. N’est-ce pas ?

Nous avions également nos mauvais moments, nos disputes, nos désaccords. Et cela concernait souvent ces choses que Jim ne disait toujours pas. La faute à ma curiosité maladive, quand il s’agissait du bien-être des autres. Je n’étais pas devenu docteur par hasard. Il était toujours très bavard, monopolisait l’attention. Mais, c’était pour mieux vous priver de la possibilité d’en placer une. Pour ne jamais aborder certains sujets. Oui, Jim parlait beaucoup, mais jamais de lui. Pas vraiment. Il n’était jamais avare d’anecdotes croustillantes, de mésaventures qui faisaient, à tous les coups, mourir de rire son auditoire, mais, si l’on se basait uniquement sur ses histoires, on eut dit qu’il n’avait ni famille, ni ami de longue date. Aucune enfance et pas le moindre problème. Derrière son sourire éclatant d’acteur de cinéma, se cachaient des dents pourries, qu’il faudrait bien arracher un jour. Qu’il le veuille ou non.

Parler d’abord de soi, pour encourager les confidences de l’autre, restait une règle basique en psychologie humaine. C’est donc par là que je débutai, un dimanche après-midi de décembre, où le froid mordant de l’hiver nous avait cloîtrés dans notre chambre. Noël approchait, et même si cette date avait perdu toute connotation religieuse, elle restait toujours synonyme de rassemblement, et le murmure des vacances, des projets de chacun, soufflait déjà dans les couloirs. Beaucoup prévoyaient de rentrer simplement dans leurs familles, ceux qui resteraient comptaient organiser un échange de cadeaux commun. Mais, mon ami semblait planer au-dessus de tout ça. Triste, quelque peu éteint. C’était la raison pour laquelle je n’avais toujours pas « trouvé le temps » d’appeler Jocelyn, pour parler à ma fille et, éventuellement, essayer de convaincre mon ex-femme de me laisser la voir pour les fêtes. L’apathie du blond me freinait. Bien sûr, en apparence, il restait le même. Mais, on ne me la faisait pas, à moi. Je n’étais pas né de la dernière pluie. De plus, personne ne se préoccupait _réellement_ de lui. À part peut-être Pike, qu’il voyait comme un père de substitution. Il ne fallait pas vraiment blâmer les autres. L’Académie tenait à maintenir un niveau d’excellence d’une exigence qui donnait des sueurs froides à plus d’un cadet. Moi-même, pourtant déjà confirmé dans ma branche, il m’arrivait de m’arracher les cheveux sur un cours. Chacun devait, avant tout, se concentrer sur lui-même et quand une personne refusait de se confier, détournait sans arrêt la conversation, les gens finissaient par se lasser et laissaient tomber. Seules les teignes, comme moi, restaient à la fin. Et, pour toutes ses raisons, j’hésitais franchement à le laisser seul.

À quel moment, exactement, m’étais-je considéré comme responsable de lui ? Si j’étais honnête… dès que j’avais posé mes yeux sur son visage à l’expression de chiot perdu et abandonné. Certains jours, j’en venais presque à le regretter. Mais, la vie, cette chienne galeuse, avait poussé le gamin sur ma route, comme on jette quelqu’un sous un train. Et maintenant… et bien, il m’était devenu impossible de me détourner de lui, tout simplement. Parce que, parfois, quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait et qu’il se perdait dans ses pensées, on pouvait apercevoir, dans ses yeux trop bleus, une tristesse sans fond, une mortelle mélancolie, une larme de douleur qui perlait au bout de ses cils.

Je ne parlais jamais de ces informations glanées au fil de mes observations silencieuses. Mais, ce jour-là, je décidai que s’en était assez. Assez de silences et de non-dits, assez de fantômes et de zones d’ombre.

« Je t’ai déjà parlé de mon enfance en Georgie ? » Demandai-je, sans préavis, alors qu’il se reposait sur son lit, et de manière rhétorique, puisque je savais pertinemment que non.

Il se tendit légèrement, puisque Jim était à des années-lumière d’être stupide, mais mit, néanmoins, les Beatles en sourdine et se tourna vers moi, sa joue appuyée sur sa paume.

« Non. Mais, j’aime quand tu me racontes tes histoires du _Old South_. »

Je me calai alors confortablement sur mes oreillers et lui contai les étés interminables, où nous volions jusqu’à l’océan, dans l’espoir d’échapper un peu à la chaleur étouffante d’Atlanta. Les hivers cléments, où il ne fallait pas espérer apercevoir de la neige pour Noël. Les après-midis sans fin, au Centennial Olympic Park. Les matchs de baseball. Ce voyage, avec mon père, à Aberdeen, en Écosse, où j’avais fait la connaissance d’un certain Montgomery Scott, avec qui j’avais malheureusement perdu contact aujourd’hui. Les excursions en radeaux bricolés sur la rivière Chattahoochee, dont la dernière s’était tragiquement achevée sur la noyade de mon cousin David. Il rit, commenta, se moqua gentiment du jeune moi et de mes escapades, parut désolé, mais, à aucun moment, il ne rebondit sur un évènement de sa propre vie. Il serait certainement plus difficile à débloquer que prévu.

« Et toi ? » Tentai-je, audacieux.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Et bien, que faisait _Jimmy boy_ , pour occuper ses longues journées d’été et ses ennuyeux soirs d’hiver ? » Précisai-je, d’un ton que je voulais léger.

Et il se braqua immédiatement, mais pour une raison que je n’aurais pu anticiper.

« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. »

Ce n’était pas une demande ennuyée ou agacée, de celles qui nous échappent quand on ne cesse de nous taquiner sur une chose qu’on préférerait oublier. Non. C’était une injonction. Presqu’une supplique, qui n’admettait aucun argument contraire, aucune entorse. Je ne devais plus le faire. Point barre. J’allais simplement m’excuser, mais un « pourquoi » sortit de ma bouche, avant que j’aie pu y réfléchir à deux fois. Je me figeai alors, attendant une parade de sa part, une de ses esquives habituelles. Mais, Jim Kirk était un être plein de surprises. Et, il me le prouva, une fois de plus.

« Parce que c’est le surnom que Frank me donnait, quand il avait un peu trop abusé du whisky. »

Je n’avais aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Frank, et j’allais le lui faire savoir, quand il répondit à ma question muette.

« C’est mon oncle… et mon beau-père. »

L’homme s’était donc retrouvé avec la femme et les enfants de son défunt frère sur les bras et avait pris sa place de chef de famille. La situation aurait pu être idéale. Elle aurait _dû_ l’être. Car, quand on traversait un drame comme celui-ci, être entouré devrait être une chance. Mais, si tonton était un peu trop porté sur la bouteille, comme le laissait entendre Jim, j’imaginais sans peine, que l’exact contraire s’était certainement produit. Je pris une grande inspiration, comme avant de se jeter dans le vide.

« Parle-moi, Jim. Simplement. Peu importe si ça ne vient pas dans l’ordre, si c’est décousu. J’m’en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c’est y voir plus clair. Pour t’aider. »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme, se rallongea sur le dos, en fixant le plafond et, pour la première fois, se confia comme jamais auparavant. Et je me contentai de l’écouter, en silence.

…

Depuis ce jour, notre simple amitié ne fit qu’évoluer vers quelque chose de bien plus solide, tangible, stable. Je ne parlai, bien évidemment, à personne, de ce qu’il m’avait raconté. Ni cette fois-là, ni toutes celles qui suivirent, bien que ces occasions restaient rares. Je passai finalement les fêtes de fin d’année avec lui, n’ayant, de toute façon, aucune envie d’écouter une fois de plus Jocelyn me reprocher tout ce qui n’allait pas dans sa foutue vie, et préférai envoyer son cadeau à Joanna, même si elle me manquait atrocement. C’est ainsi que 2256 débuta dans une ambiance bien plus sereine, une atmosphère plus légère. Les cours reprirent. Et les nombreux rencards de Jim aussi.     

 


	3. La survie dépend de mesures drastiques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de vous laisser débuter ce chapitre, je voulais parler un peu de ce qu’est l’eugénisme. Certains le savent déjà peut-être.
> 
> Eugénisme : nom masculin.  
> Théorie cherchant à opérer une sélection sur les collectivités humaines à partir des lois de la génétique.  
> Source : Larousse.
> 
> C’est un très très vaste sujet, sur lequel je ne vais pas m’étendre ici. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous renvoie vers l’article de Wikipédia, qui est très complet. Mais, si je devais prendre un raccourci facile (très facile et à prendre avec des pincettes parce que ce n’est vraiment pas QUE ça), le nazisme est considéré comme une forme d’eugénisme. Ceci, uniquement pour vous donner une idée de la chose. Après, il y a beaucoup d’autres théories, sur lesquelles je m’abstiendrai de donner mon avis, car point de débat ici.
> 
> Ce chapitre sera beaucoup moins rose que les autres. Les sujets abordés y sont durs et les émotions, fortes. Un peu de jargon médical, mais normalement, rien de bien compliqué. Si, malgré tout, vous avez des questions, n’hésitez pas. Sinon, Google est votre ami ;)
> 
> Dans la timeline de TOS, John Gill est un historien, qui enseigna à l’Académie entre 2250 et 2254. Donc, oui, les dates ne collent pas. Mais, dans cette même timeline, Jim était bien un de ses étudiants. Et puisque l’écart n’est pas bien grand (2 ans, c’est pas une éternité non plus), j’ai décidé de le faire rester à ce poste un peu plus longtemps dans la timeline reboot. 
> 
> Bonne lecture, tout de même et donnez-moi votre avis.

_Starfleet Academy. Janvier 2256._

J’avais déjà remarqué de nombreuses attitudes chez Jim, qui se justifiaient parfaitement à travers les divers traumatismes de son enfance. Le manque d’estime, qu’il contrebalançait par une insolence qu’il aurait voulu faire passer pour de l’assurance. Une incapacité à réellement faire confiance, que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre. Une certaine instabilité émotionnelle, qu’il gérait avec brio la plupart du temps. Quelques comportements autodestructeurs, mais qui auraient pu être bien pires. Il avait, certes, une vie sexuelle débridée, il abusait parfois de la picole et se foutait de sa santé comme de l’an quarante, mais ça s’arrêtait là. Jim était ce que l’on appelle, dans mon jargon, un borderline. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, si l’individu en question restait bien entouré et qu’on se préoccupait un peu de son cas. Et j’étais, depuis un certain temps déjà, résolu à m’acquitter de cette tâche.

En revanche, ce que je ne m’expliquais pas, et ce, malgré que je me sois creusé la cervelle jusqu’à en avoir la migraine, c’était son rapport à la nourriture. Les troubles alimentaires n’étaient pas rares chez son type de profil psychologique. Mais, on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier ainsi sa manière de manger. Il faisait tout, et son exact contraire, ce qui était profondément déconcertant pour quelqu’un qui savait analyser, comme moi. Il oubliait parfois de manger, certes, quand il avait mieux à faire ou qu’il se plongeait trop dans ses révisions, mais pas plus que la majorité des étudiants dans notre situation. À savoir, sous pression et débordé de travail. Il n’était pas non plus du genre à peser ses aliments ou à calculer les apports caloriques. Plutôt amateur de malbouffe, en réalité. Ces deux comportements allaient ensemble. Ils étaient même assez communs. Non, ce qui m’interpellait, c’était la _façon_ dont il mangeait. Dès qu’il avait de la nourriture sous la main, il l’engloutissait, tout simplement. Quoi que ce soit et quelle que soit la quantité. Tant qu’il y avait de la bectance sur la table, vous pouviez compter sur Jim Kirk pour se goinfrer. Un peu comme si demain, la famine allait frapper l’Académie, San Francisco et peut-être même, toute la planète. Il me rappelait un peu ma vieille tante à moitié sénile, qui faisait sans arrêt ses courses comme si nous allions entrer en guerre. Et le contraste était d’autant plus saisissant, car justement, le reste du temps, la bouffe semblait être le cadet de ses soucis. Comme si en voir déclenchait chez lui quelque chose qui restait en sommeil le reste du temps.

J’avais, bien entendu, tenté d’aborder le sujet, de manière détournée. Même s’il me voyait venir à dix kilomètres, à présent, je prenais toujours garde à ne pas le brusquer. Et même si, souvent, il avait besoin d’un certain degré d’alcool dans le sang, pour tout déballer, c’était ce que j’étais devenu. Son confident. Et je n’en étais pas peu fier. Sauf que, cette fois-là, je sentis – je vis presque physiquement – non pas la barrière, non pas le mur, mais le bunker, enterré dans les tréfonds de son subconscient, qu’il avait construit autour de ces souvenirs-là. Une forteresse imprenable, certainement à la hauteur de ce qui se cachait derrière. Et, pour la première fois, j’eus peur de ce que je risquais de déterrer. Si bien, que durant un temps, j’y renonçai, tout simplement. Tout comme je ne l’avais plus jamais appelé _Jimmy boy_ , je m’abstins de toute remarque sur ce sujet. Jim s’alimentait, plutôt bien, et dans le fond, c’est tout ce qui comptait.

…

Jim et moi ne suivions pas le même cursus. Il aspirait à être capitaine de vaisseau, en trois ans au lieu de quatre, et j’étais médecin. Ce qui faisait que les cours que nous avions en commun n’étaient pas légion. Mais, comme dans toutes les écoles, certaines matières s’avéraient obligatoires pour tout le monde. C’était le cas de l’histoire, par exemple, où je me rendais, justement, en sortant de mon cours de physiologie klingonne.

Je tombai sur Jim, au détour d’un couloir, alors qu’il se trouvait en charmante compagnie. Pour changer. Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors qu’il saluait la demoiselle d’un baisemain parfaitement ridicule – de mon point de vue – avant qu’elle ne disparaisse à l’angle. Elle devait certainement être d’une année supérieure, ce qui ne m’étonnait absolument pas du gamin. J’étais sûr, qu’en donnant le meilleur de lui-même, il serait tout à fait capable de se taper une instructrice, si l’envie lui prenait. Fort heureusement, cette perspective ne lui était pas encore venue à l’esprit.

« C’était qui ? » Lui demandai-je, en lui emboîtant le pas dans le corridor.

« Carine. » Un silence quelque peu gêné. « Enfin, je crois. »

Je soupirai d’exaspération, avant de rire avec lui de la situation.

« Un jour, tu auras des ennuis. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je suis honnête, Bones. Si elles attendent plus que ce que je propose, c’est leur problème. »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que la plupart d’entre elles disent amen à tout, sur le moment, en espérant qu’elles sauront te faire craquer par la suite. »

« M’en parle pas ! » S’exclama-t-il. « Je ne les comprends pas. Moi, j’ai juste envie de prendre du plaisir, sans prise de tête. Où est le mal ? »

Je cherchai mes mots, passai une main dans mes cheveux.

« Ce n’est pas _mal_ , Jim. Mais, la majorité des gens, et pas plus les femmes que les hommes, espèrent se caser, fonder une famille, tout ça… »

Jim grimaça.

« A quoi bon ? Si c’est pour finir par laisser une veuve et des orphelins derrière soi. »

Je stoppai net ma progression au milieu du couloir, un cadet manqua de me rentrer dedans, et j’agrippai fermement le bras de Jim pour qu’il se tourne vers moi. Il me fixa, surpris.

« Écoute-moi bien, _kid_. Tu ne peux pas faire du cas de tes parents une généralité. C’est une erreur et tu le sais très bien. Parce que ce n’est pas ce qui se produit majoritairement, et heureusement, sinon personne ne voudrait bosser dans l’espace. »

« Et c’est toi qui dis ça ? » Cracha-t-il. « L’aviophobe dont les jambes flageolent rien qu’à l’idée de monter dans une simple navette ? Celui qui voit à peine sa fille ? »

Je savais que devenir blessant faisait partie de ses mécanismes de défense. C’était une façon de repousser les autres. Mais, même en sachant qu’il ne le pensait pas vraiment, la remarque me piqua au cœur.

« Ce n’est pas la même chose. » Soupirai-je, en refusant d’entrer dans son jeu et de m’énerver. « Si Jocelyn et moi étions encore mariés, elles vivraient toutes les deux à San Francisco et je les verrais presque tous les jours. C’est la vie, Jim. Les couples se font et se défont. Ça n’a rien à voir avec la carrière choisie ou l’espace. Entre elle et moi, ça allait mal _avant_ que je songe à m’échouer ici. Mon divorce est la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve à Starfleet. Pas l’inverse. Ne mélange pas tout. »

Il détourna le regard, les yeux brillants.

« Désolé, je n’aurais pas dû t’attaquer là-dessus. J’suis qu’un con, parfois. »

« Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Mais, tu as un bon fond. Tout n’est peut-être pas perdu pour toi. » Ironisai-je, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

« Très drôle. » Râla-t-il, en reprenant sa route. Je le suivis.

« Tu n’es jamais tombé amoureux ? »

Il grimaça de nouveau, comme si je venais de proférer la pire insulte.

« Non. Et je n’en ai aucune envie. Ça rend faible, vulnérable et idiot. »

Et je ne trouvai pas réellement d’arguments pour le contredire. Parce que oui, l’amour rendait bête, aveugle et sourd. Ce n’était certainement pas moi qui allais prétendre le contraire. Mais, cela nous faisait sentir également invincible, capable de tout, confiant en l’avenir et entier. Mais ça, il fallait le vivre, pour le comprendre. Le lui expliquer ne servirait à rien. Nous en restâmes donc là, puisque de toute façon, nous arrivions devant l’amphithéâtre.

La foule de cadets en uniforme s’engouffra dans l’entrée, comme le sang dans une artère. Le brouhaha des conversations me donna rapidement mal au crâne, mais je me résignai et pris place dans une rangée à mi-hauteur. Jim me suivit et s’assit à ma droite. Les cours d’histoire étaient dispensés par le professeur John Gill. Un homme calme, posé et d’une extrême gentillesse. Mais, également ferme et qui imposait un certain respect dû à son âge quelque peu avancé. Si bien, que quand il pénétra dans la salle, les murmures se turent instantanément. Jim avait une affection particulière pour cet enseignant. Moi-même, je prenais toujours un certain plaisir à l’écouter. Il avait une manière d’aborder l’histoire des peuples de la fédération, qui vous donnait vraiment envie de vous y intéresser. Il se concentrait sur les causes, les motivations, plutôt que sur les dates et les évènements en eux-mêmes. Il avait également l’habitude de débuter ses classes par une question évasive, et sans aucun préavis. Nous devions alors répondre rapidement pour connaître le sujet qui serait abordé.

«  _La survie dépend de mesures drastiques._  » Énonça-t-il, lentement. Jim fit tomber une partie de ses affaires. « Qui peut me dire, qui a prononcé ces paroles ? »

J’aidai Jim à ramasser, en tentant de me souvenir où j’avais déjà entendu cette phrase. Je l’avais sur le bout de la langue. Une main à la peau sombre se leva dans l’assemblée.

« Cadet Uhura ? » Interrogea Gill, en lui donnant la parole.

« Le Gouverneur Kodos, Monsieur. Dit : l’Exécuteur. »

« C’est exact. » Approuva-t-il, en se tournant vers l’écran holographique derrière son dos.

Il pianota sur le clavier de son ordinateur, sur son bureau, et diverses informations apparurent.

« Tarsus IV. » Reprit-il. « Quatrième planète du système solaire Tarsus. » L’astre s’afficha en trois dimensions, tournant lentement sur son orbite. « Classe M. Quadrant Alpha. Tarsus IV était une colonie agricole de la Fédération. Qui peut me dire ce qui s’y est produit en 2246 ? »

Honnêtement, celui qui ne connaissait pas, ne serait-ce que vaguement, la réponse à cette question, n’avait clairement rien à faire à l’Académie. Je me tournai vers Jim, en m’attendant à le voir étaler sa science, comme souvent. Mais, il ne prononça pas un mot. Muré dans un silence inhabituel. Et un autre élève leva la main.

« Cadet Sulu ? »

« En 2246, une moisissure détruisit une grande partie des récoltes. Confronté à la famine qui frappa la colonie, Kodos, qui gouvernait alors, prit la décision extrême et lourde de conséquences, d’exécuter la moitié des colons, pour assurer la survie des autres. Il les sélectionna en se basant sur des principes eugéniques. La Fédération leur vint rapidement en aide, mais trop tard pour stopper le massacre. » Récita le jeune Japonais, que j’avais déjà aperçu.

« Exact. Kodos considérait que certaines vies étaient plus valables que d’autres. Sur les huit mille colons, il en condamna quatre mille à mort. Les rapports mentionnent neuf survivants, dont l’identité, aujourd’hui encore, reste tenue secrète pour des raisons évidentes… »

Gill continua de parler, mais je ne l’écoutai plus vraiment. Quelque chose clochait chez Jim. Il était pâle subitement. Vraiment très pâle. Translucide même. Et il cachait ses mains sous sa table pour éviter qu’on les voie trembler.

« Tu te sens bien, gamin ? » Demandai-je, doucement, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais, il sursauta, comme si je venais de le sortir de sa torpeur et renversa sa chaise en se levant brusquement, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

« Cadet Kirk, rasseyez-vous. Ma classe n’est pas un cirque. » Le rappela-t-on à l’ordre, d’une voix calme, mais ferme.

Mais, ce fut comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu. Son regard semblait incapable de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.

« Jim, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? » Tentai-je, sans oser le toucher, cette fois.

« Il faut que je sorte. » Affirma-t-il. « Maintenant. Il faut… Je… »

Symptômes : respiration erratique et sifflante, mouvements oculaires rapides, tremblements, sueur en abondance, difficultés à s’exprimer clairement, déséquilibre caractéristique de vertiges. Diagnostique : crise de panique sévère. Conséquences imminentes : violence verbale et physique, envers les autres et possiblement lui-même. Comportements imprévisibles.

Je devais le tirer de là, _tout de suite_.

« Monsieur ? » Appelai-je, en me levant.

« Cadet McCoy ? »

« Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que je l’emmène à l’infirmerie. Il ne va manifestement pas bien. Je le prends en charge. »

« Si vous pensez que c’est nécessaire. C’est vous le médecin. Je veux un rapport avant ce soir, cependant. » Me demanda-t-il, toujours parfaitement calme.

« Ce sera fait, Monsieur. » Lui assurai-je, avant de m’approcher de Jim, comme on appréhende un animal sauvage.

Avec prudence et délicatesse, je passai une main dans son dos et le guidai vers la sortie. À travers le tissu de sa veste, je perçus la fournaise de sa peau. Il sentait l’odeur âcre de la peur. La crise semblait déjà s’atténuer, mais je ne comptai pas la prendre à la légère. Il allait devoir s’expliquer, quand il aurait repris ses esprits. Il me suivit docilement, en me broyant presque le bras. Mais, je serrai les dents, sans me plaindre. Le gosse semblait terrorisé, et je luttai contre l’envie de simplement le serrer contre moi pour lui dire qu’il était en sécurité. Le professeur eut le très bon réflexe de reprendre son cours normalement, nous permettant ainsi de sortir sans heurt.

« Ces évènements furent une douloureuse piqure de rappel pour l’humanité. Nous avions fait l’erreur de croire que toute notre technologie nous avait éloignés de notre passé sanglant… »

J’ouvrai la porte prestement et poussai doucement Jim dans le couloir. Mais, avant que nous en franchissions le seuil, je l’entendis distinctement murmurer.

« Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Il n’y était pas. »

Et un atroce pressentiment me prit soudainement à la gorge.

…

            L’infirmerie était incontestablement, mon territoire. Du moins, j’aimais à le penser. J’y étais respecté pour mon expérience et ne lésinais pas sur les heures de garde. C’est donc sans surprise, que je vis le personnel présent se précipiter pour me porter assistance, dès qu’ils nous virent entrer. Mais, je freinai immédiatement cette initiative. La crise était passée sur le chemin, cependant, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d’en déclencher une nouvelle.

« Écartez-vous, il a besoin d’air. Je l’emmène dans une des salles de consultation et que personne n’entre sans mon accord. »

Chacun retourna à ses occupations, sans demander son reste. La plupart me connaissaient suffisamment, pour savoir que quand il s’agissait de Jim, mieux valait ne pas trop me faire chier. Sauf, bien entendu, le médecin en chef, à qui je devais des comptes. Je lui exposai rapidement la situation et, satisfait, il nous laissa seuls.

Je fis s’allonger le gamin sur le seul lit d’examen de la pièce exiguë, après avoir refermé la porte derrière nous. Il n’opposa pas grande résistance, ce type d’épisode laissait la majorité des gens épuisés et désorientés. Je pris ses constantes. Si sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal, sa tension artérielle n’était pas encore redescendue à un niveau acceptable. J’ouvrai un tiroir et sélectionnai minutieusement le calmant que j’allais lui administrer. Jim était allergique… et bien, à peu près à tout. Un vrai cauchemar. Heureusement, il ne rigolait pas avec ça et je pouvais lui faire confiance, les trois-quarts du temps, pour ne pas s’empoisonner tout seul. J’empoignai fermement l’hypospray et le plantai dans sa nuque avec une douceur qui ne m’était pas coutumière. Mais, pour une fois qu’il n’était en rien responsable de son état… Il grimaça, mais ne se plaignit pas. Ce qui, étrangement, m’inquiéta d’autant plus. Il n’avait pas prononcé une seule parole sur le trajet. Et il n’en dit pas plus, durant les longues minutes où je m’activai à apaiser son organisme.

Quand j’eus fait tout ce que je pouvais, je pris un siège et m’assis à côté de lui. Il me fixa de ses yeux fatigués, éteint et toujours muet.

« Diagnostique, docteur ? » Demanda-t-il, subitement, comme s’il voulait plaisanter, mais sans y parvenir vraiment.

« Syndrome de stress post-traumatique. »

Il éclata d’un rire jaune, qui se mua rapidement en une quinte de toux. Je me levai prestement pour le redresser en position assise et allai lui chercher un verre d’eau, qu’il accepta sans rechigner.

« Tu n’étais qu’un enfant, à l’époque. Un suivi psychiatrique soutenu est obligatoire dans ce type de cas. Mais, manifestement, tu n’y as pas eu droit. »

Il but quelques gorgées, avant de me répondre.

« Quand un pan entier de ta vie est classé secret défense, tout déballer, même à un professionnel, n’est pas réellement une option, Bones. »

« Tu y étais vraiment alors ? »

« Oui… Parmi ceux qui devaient être exécutés. » M’avoua-t-il, difficilement, en fixant le mur droit devant lui. « Ma mère a cru devenir folle. Elle n’a plus jamais été la même après ça. Ce n’était pas comme si notre relation allait bien, jusque-là, mais ce fut pire ensuite. Mon frère encaissa mieux, mais nous n’en avons jamais discuté, donc… »

« Tu as dû gérer ça tout seul. À treize ans.  » Complétai-je, totalement sur le cul.

« Je suis plein de ressources. » Dit-il, en reportant son attention sur moi. L’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et j’eus l’impression de le retrouver un peu.

Je l’observai quelques secondes, dans un silence religieux. J’observai cet homme, propulsé dans l’âge adulte beaucoup trop tôt, alors que son visage conservait encore de légères rondeurs de l’enfance. Ce roc qui paraissait indestructible, parfois. Cette force de la nature, qui refusait de plier face à l’adversité. Dans un geste inconscient, ma main trouva la sienne, sur les draps blancs de l’infirmerie, et la serra de toutes ses forces, alors que mes yeux suivaient le trajet d’une larme solitaire, sur sa joue pâle.

Je crois que c’est à ce moment-là, que je pris conscience que je l’aimais.

 


	4. Allons boire un verre, ce soir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé d'introduire un personnage que je n'ai jamais traité avant et, il faut le dire, dont on ne sait que très peu de chose. Je l'ai donc fait comme moi, je le vois. Cette note sera courte, simplement, j'ai écrit comme je le ressentais.  
> Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis. Merci pour vos reviews, parce que je suis particulièrement attachée à cette fic.

_Starfleet Academy. Février 2256._

Jim n’évoqua plus jamais Tarsus IV, et je me gardai bien de le faire également. L’incident du cours d’histoire tomba dans l’oubli, car, personne n’en était venu à la conclusion que cela avait un rapport avec le sujet abordé. Ou, si certains le firent, ils le gardèrent pour eux et le professeur Gill ne fit plus référence au massacre devant notre classe. Jim sortit de l’infirmerie le soir même et la vie reprit son cours normal. Du moins, aussi normal que possible, quand il s’agissait de lui.

Nous étions vendredi et la journée touchait à sa fin. Je sortis d’un amphithéâtre, après deux interminables heures, et passai par le hall de l’Académie. C’est là, que j’aperçus un homme qui n’était clairement pas du coin. Immédiatement, deux choses attirèrent mon attention chez lui. Le bleu particulier de ses yeux et le blond de ses cheveux. Ces deux caractéristiques relevaient de gènes récessifs, donc plus rares. Mais, ce qui acheva de me persuader que je ne voyais pas double, fut la fossette qui creusa sa joue, quand il me sourit poliment en me voyant approcher. Celle-ci, au contraire, dépendait d’un gène dominant. Tellement, que la probabilité que deux individus possèdent la même, sans avoir de lien de parenté proche, était quasi-nulle. J’estimai rapidement qu’il était à peine plus jeune que moi, et en tirai la seule conclusion logique.

« Vous cherchez Jim ? »

Il me regarda, pris au dépourvu.

« Oui. Vous savez où le trouver ? J’allais me rendre à l’accueil, mais vous pouvez peut-être mieux me renseigner. »

« Pour sûr ! Nous partageons la même chambre. À cette heure-ci, il doit s’y trouver. Suivez-moi, George. Je peux vous appeler George ? Je suis Leonard McCoy. »

Sa présence me mettait sur les nerfs, et dès que j’étais stressé, je parlais beaucoup. Pas que le type eut l’air méchant, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais, Jim était avare de confidences sur sa famille et, d’expérience, je savais que c’était rarement le signe d’une bonne entente. Pour ce que j’en savais, Jim était le seul à le nommer « Sam », en référence à son deuxième prénom. Le premier, le même que celui de leur défunt père, devait certainement être trop difficile à évoquer. Leur relation avait toujours été en dents de scie, vacillant entre un fort lien fraternel et des désaccords constants. Mais, là s’arrêtaient mes connaissances. Je ne m’attendais même pas à ce qu’ils se ressemblent autant. Ce qui était très perturbant.

« Ravis de vous connaître, Leonard. » Répondit-il, simplement, en acceptant tacitement la familiarité. « Jim et vous êtes amis ? »

« On peut le dire, oui. » Répliquai-je, en m’engageant dans le couloir menant aux ascenseurs.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

La question était simple. Banale, même. Mais, la manière dont il la prononça, donna un énorme poids aux mots. Comme si cette phrase englobait un million d’autres interrogations, auxquelles je n’avais certainement aucune réponse à donner. Alors, je préférai rester sur des généralités.

« Très bien. Il travaille dur et se donne à cent pourcents, pour réussir. »

« Ça ne m’étonne pas de lui. Quand il a une idée en tête… »

Le ton avait quelque chose de réprobateur, et la suspension à la fin de son affirmation, en dit plus que l’affirmation elle-même. Peut-être l’aîné ne voyait-il pas d’un bon œil, que Jim suive les traces du paternel. Mais, il n’avait pas entièrement tort.

« C’est bien vrai. Le faire changer d’avis est un tour de force que je réussis rarement. »

Il parut surpris, autant que ravi, alors que nous montions dans l’une des cabines et que je demandai l’étage où nous logions.

« Vous, au moins, il vous arrive d’y parvenir, apparemment. Cela veut dire qu’il a une grande estime pour vous. »

« Vraiment ? » M’étonnai-je, franchement.

« James est un électron libre. Il n’écoute que lui et ses fameuses intuitions. Si votre opinion a un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, c’est que vous devez être vraiment spécial à ses yeux. »

J’eus la décence de ne pas rougir. Du moins, je l’espérai, puisque je n’osai pas regarder mon reflet dans la glace pour m’en assurer. La révélation qui m’avait frappé le mois dernier, n’avait pas quitté mon esprit, loin de là.

« Vous aimez beaucoup mon frère, n’est-ce pas ? »

La question me donna envie de disparaître sous terre.

« Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez. »

« Oh, mais, je ne crois rien. C’est vous, qui sous-entendez quelque chose. »

Il me sourit, clairement amusé. Et je maudis silencieusement les Kirk, et leur foutu instinct, jusqu’à la trente sixième génération.

« Vous restez longtemps à San Francisco ? »

« Je suis là pour assister à un séminaire sur les dernières avancées en biologie, puisque c’est ma spécialité, et je ne pouvais décemment pas séjourner dans cette ville, sans venir lui rendre visite. J’aurais aimé que ma femme et mes fils fassent partie du voyage, mais ce n’était malheureusement pas possible pour elle de se libérer. » M’apprit-il, en acceptant, sans plus insister, le changement brutal de sujet.

« Vous, au moins, vous avez fait votre vie. » Remarquai-je.

« Jim est encore jeune. Il a le temps d’y songer. Et vous ? »

« Divorcé. » Répondis-je, succinctement, ne souhaitant pas m’étendre là-dessus. « J’ai aussi une petite fille de sept ans. Joanna. »

L’ascenseur s’arrêta et les portes s’ouvrirent sur le long corridor où s’alignaient les portes, toutes identiques, des nombreux quartiers.

« Elle doit vous manquer. » Dit-il, doucement, en m’emboîtant le pas.

« Plus que je n’aurais pu l’imaginer. »

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas… »

« Y a pas d’mal. » Balayai-je, d’un geste de la main. « C’est ici. » Annonçai-je, alors que nous arrivions.

J’allais ouvrir, mais j’hésitai un instant.

« Sera-t-il… content de vous voir ? Ou non ? »

« Cela dépend de nombreux facteurs sur lesquels je n’ai aucun contrôle. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est sensé vouloir dire, bon sang ? » M’exclamai-je.

« Que je ne sais jamais vraiment à quoi m’attendre avec lui. »

« Écoutez. » Soupirai-je. « Il va bien, en ce moment, mais il n’a vraiment pas besoin… »

« De quoi ? » Me coupa-t-il, agacé. « De voir son frère ? »

« Peut-être qu’il n’en a pas envie. » Insistai-je, en faisant toujours barrage devant la porte.

« Peut-être que si. »

« Peut-être qu’ _il_ pourrait décider lui-même ce qu’ _il_ veut. Si vous avez fini de parler de moi. »

La porte venait de s’ouvrir sur un Jim torse nu, en bas de jogging et visiblement énervé. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu’il avait entendu de notre conversation, mais apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Je suis assez grand, pour foutre mon propre frère dehors si je n’ai pas envie de voir sa gueule, Bones. » Me rappela-t-il à l’ordre. Et je me sentis con d’être aussi protecteur avec ce gamin, qui n’en était plus vraiment un, et qui semblait attirer les emmerdes comme un cadavre attirait les mouches.

« Je sais. » Grognai-je, vaguement, en regardant ailleurs.

« Entrez, tous les deux. » Dit-il, ensuite, en nous tournant le dos.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, je m’assis sur le mien et George resta debout, au milieu de la chambre, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Et, je n’eus aucune envie de lui venir en aide. L’aîné des Kirk me faisait vaciller entre animosité et curiosité, ce qui me tapait sur les nerfs.

« Aurelan et les gosses ne sont pas avec toi ? » Demanda Jim, toujours sans l’inviter à s’installer. George me jeta un bref regard. « Tu peux parler librement devant Bones. » Ajouta mon ami, en interprétant son malaise.

« Non. Je suis venu seul, pour assister à un séminaire. »

Jim ne fit même pas un effort pour cacher qu’il se foutait royalement de cette conférence.

« Ils vont bien ? Votre installation sur Deneva s’est bien passée ?  » L’interrogea-t-il, ensuite.

« Très bien. Peter vient d’avoir quatre ans et il est intenable. » Tenta de plaisanter le plus âgé. Mais, il ne parvint même pas à arracher un sourire à son frère. « Maman m’a demandé de tes nouvelles. » Ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

« Maman vit, la plupart du temps, sur la même planète que moi. Contrairement à toi. Elle n’a qu’à venir les demander elle-même. » Répliqua Jim, acide.

Je n’osai pas intervenir, alors que la situation devenait dangereusement bancale.

« Ce n’est pas comme si tu répondais à ses messages. »

« Je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semble que ça ne te regarde pas. »

« C’est aussi ma mère, Jim. Et tu es mon petit frère. Évidemment que ça me concerne. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l’as pas vue ? »

« Depuis que je suis entré à l’Académie. Mais, elle a dû déjà te le dire. »

« Tu ne peux pas l’éviter pour toujours. » Soupira l’aîné. Et, mon ami se leva brusquement.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sam ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est d’être né le même jour que la mort de ton père, de supporter le regard indéchiffrable de ta mère, de réaliser qu’elle te hait au moins autant qu’elle t’aime, parce que tu lui rappelles trop son mari, de la regarder volontairement accepter des missions loin de la Terre pour ne pas être présente le jour de ton anniversaire ! Tu ne sais rien ! » Hurla Jim.

Il était rouge de colère, quelque peu tremblant et je dus réprimer le besoin viscéral de le prendre dans mes bras pour le calmer.

« J’étais là, toutes ces années, je te rappelle. » Contra son frère.

« Oui, et tu n’as rien fait. »

George encaissa l’accusation comme une gifle, dont j’eus presque l’impression d’entendre le claquement contre sa joue, tant il parut blessé.

« Qu’aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Vous avez toujours été incapables de dialoguer. Et depuis Tarsus… »

« Sors d’ici. »

La sentence tomba comme un ordre sans appel. Et j’entraperçus furtivement le capitaine en devenir.

« Ne fais pas l’enfant, Jim. Il va bien falloir faire face à un moment donné. »

Je savais qu’il n’avait pas tort. Mais, Jim était au bord de l’implosion et mon instinct prit le dessus.

« Il vous a dit de partir. » Répétai-je, en faisant barrage de mon corps.

George serra les lèvres dans une ligne sévère, se retenant visiblement de dire certaines choses.

« Très bien. Si tu as envie de me voir, je reste à San Francisco jusqu’à jeudi. » Capitula-t-il, finalement, en m’affrontant du regard.

« Je vous raccompagne. » Dis-je, en le contournant pour ouvrir la porte.

D’un geste de la main, je l’invitai à passer devant et il s’engagea dans le couloir. Avant de le suivre et de refermer, je jetai un œil à Jim, resté prostré au milieu de la pièce. Il me fixa quelques secondes, insondable. Puis, il articula silencieusement un « merci » et retourna s’allonger sur son lit.

…

Nous marchâmes silencieusement, dans une atmosphère à couper au couteau, jusqu’au turbolift. Arrivés devant, il se tourna vers moi.

« Merci, mais, je pense pouvoir aisément retrouver mon chemin. » Je hochai simplement la tête. « Je n’aurais pas dû venir. Il n’est pas encore prêt. Peut-être, quand il sera capitaine et que les vies de centaines de membres d’équipage dépendront de ses décisions, il sera enfin capable de regarder certaines choses en face. James n’a jamais eu à se préoccuper de quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même. Je pense que cela doit changer, pour qu’il puisse mûrir. Ça a fonctionné pour moi. J’ai ma femme et mes enfants. Ils sont ma raison d’avancer. »

« Je le soutiendrai autant que je peux, dans cette démarche. »

« Je le sais. Et je suis heureux de vous connaître. Car, je pars un peu plus serein, grâce à vous. Vous êtes bon pour lui. »

« Je fais de mon mieux. Et, il est aussi là pour moi. »

Il approuva, puis respira profondément, en paraissant peser soigneusement ses paroles.

« Vous devriez lui dire, vous savez. »

Et je n’eus pas réellement la force de faire comme si je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait son genre. » Répondis-je, alors, ironiquement.

« Je connais très bien mon frère, Leonard. Et, Jim n’a pas de _genre_. » Je le regardai, indécis. « Mais, je comprends. » Reprit-il. « Vous avez certainement peur de souffrir de nouveau. C’est légitime. »

Je ne trouvai pas d’arguments pour le contredire. Parce que c’était vrai. J’étais paralysé par la peur. Littéralement terrorisé, à vrai dire. Mais, il ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de ma part, puisqu’il appela l’ascenseur et monta dedans, sans un mot de plus.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir. Prenez soin de lui. » Conclut-il, avant de demander le rez-de-chaussée.

« Comptez sur moi. » Lui assurai-je, alors que les portes se refermaient.

…

Je rentrai prudemment dans notre chambre. Jim me tournait le dos, en boule sur ses draps. Il me semblait parfois si fragile, alors que rien n’était plus éloigné de la réalité. Il ne montrait ses faiblesses que devant moi. Silencieusement, je m’approchai de lui et m’assis doucement sur le matelas, derrière lui, hésitant à le toucher, ne sachant pas quoi dire. À l’aveugle, il chercha alors ma main, l’agrippa, puis me tira vers lui. Je ne résistai pas et m’allongeai contre son dos, passai un bras autour de son torse et le serrai fort. Il se détendit, respira plus paisiblement et je m’autorisai à déposer un baiser furtif sur sa nuque. Il mêla ses doigts aux miens, sur son cœur que je sentis battre régulièrement.

« Allons boire un verre, ce soir. » Chuchota-t-il.

Ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Mais, je n’avais jamais su lui dire non. Surtout pas quand il allait mal.

« Ok. »

…

Le bar était bondé et extrêmement bruyant, comme tous les vendredis soir. Jim s’était directement dirigé vers le comptoir, sans s’attarder sur les gens présents. Il n’était pas « en chasse », ce soir. Non, il voulait juste oublier et j’avais bien l’intention de le garder à l’œil.

Juché sur un tabouret, Jim accoudé à ma droite, je parcourus la salle du regard. La musique, assourdissante, couvrait le bourdonnement des nombreuses conversations. Les lumières tamisées donnaient une ambiance feutrée à l’établissement. En face de nous, une petite piste de danse pleine de monde. À notre gauche, de larges tables, toutes occupées par des groupes composés de diverses espèces, de tous âges et de tous horizons. Au fond de la salle, des box, plus intimistes, pour les couples qui souhaitaient s’isoler un peu de la foule. Mes yeux revinrent sur mon ami et je le surpris en train de me fixer. Il ne se détourna pas pour autant, soutint mon regard, puis un sourire canaille étira ses lèvres. C’était moi, ou il m’allumait ? Je reniflai mon verre, dans le doute, car je devais avoir des hallucinations. Sûrement un effet d’optique, dû à la lumière. Puis, le moment passa et il replongea dans son troisième verre de la soirée. Il le vida cul-sec, avant de faire un signe au serveur pour commander le p’tit frère. Pour ma part, je faisais durer ma boisson. L’un de nous deux devait rester le plus sobre possible, et ce ne serait certainement pas lui. Il leva sa quatrième bière vers moi, avant d’y tremper ses lèvres et d’en boire une bonne rasade. Il n’avait pas encore atteint le stade où sa langue se déliait, et resta enfermé dans son mutisme une demi-heure encore, avant de se détendre enfin sensiblement.

« Tu sais, ma mère m’a toujours regardé comme si elle me reprochait quelque chose. Je n’ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Je crois que c’est parce que je _lui_ ressemble. » Finit-il par m’avouer, alors je me penchais sur lui pour l’entendre par-dessus la musique.  

Il n’eut pas besoin de préciser qui était « lui ». Quiconque avait déjà vu George Kirk en photo, ne pouvait douter que Jim était son fils.

« Viens. On rentre. » Décidai-je, sans lui laisser le choix.

Étonnamment, il ne protesta pas, ce qui en dit long sur son état d’esprit, et descendit de son siège. Son équilibre sembla quelque peu précaire et, par habitude, je le collai à moi, un bras passé dans son dos. Il s’appuya sur mon épaule, au sens propre, comme au figuré, et continua à débiter à mon oreille de multiples anecdotes d’enfance. Dont certaines que j’avais déjà entendues. Son haleine chargée venait chatouiller ma joue, le timbre chevrotant de sa voix me fis resserrer ma prise sur lui, la chaleur de son corps irradiait le mien, même à travers nos vêtements. Je ne m’en voulais même plus d’avoir des pensées déplacées envers lui. Il paraissait si ouvert, dans ces moments-là, que je devais garder tout mon sang-froid, pour ne pas faire une connerie. Parfois, j’avais vraiment l’impression qu’il me cherchait. Mais, c’était certainement l’alcool qui parlait.

Notre relation avait presque toujours eu ce côté ambigu. Les contacts physiques, entre nous, étaient naturels, confortables. Même si on pouvait rarement parler de câlins, ce n’était plus réellement des accolades fraternelles.

Je le ramenai péniblement jusqu’à nos quartiers, le soutenant à travers les couloirs déserts de l’Académie. Il était tard. Très tard. Ou tôt, selon le point de vue. Je galérai un moment pour ouvrir la porte, alors qu’il pesait comme un poids mort contre mon flanc, puis le soutins, avant de l’allonger sur son lit sans prendre la peine d’allumer la lumière. Je m’exhortai ensuite à le déshabiller sans trop m’attarder sur sa peau pâle, échouai malgré tout, incapable de ne pas laisser mon regard traîner sur son corps musclé. Il m’observa, les yeux mi-clos, à moitié dans les vapes, le fantôme d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. Quand il fut en boxer, je tirai sur le drap, avant de le rabattre sur lui. Puis, lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et allai m’asseoir sur mon matelas pour me dévêtir à mon tour.

« Reste avec moi. » Murmura-t-il, dans l’obscurité. Si bas, que je crus mal comprendre.

« Je ne compte aller nulle part, Jim. »

« Dors avec moi. » Précisa-t-il.

C’était tentant. Extrêmement tentant. Mais, j’étais un être humain, bon sang ! Comment réagirait-il, une fois dessaoulé, si je me réveillais avec une trique d’enfer, collé contre son dos ?

« Je suis juste à côté de toi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, réveille-moi. Je serai là en une seconde. »

Mais, face à son absence de réponse, je pris conscience qu’il dormait déjà. Je le regardai, son visage détendu, durant quelques instants encore, avant de me coucher aussi et de me laisser bercer par le souffle de sa respiration, jusqu’à ce que le sommeil m’emporte.

 


	5. Un milligramme d'adrénaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce cinquième chapitre est le dernier qui se déroule avant les événements du premier chapitre. Le prochain viendra directement à la suite du premier.
> 
> Référence à un roman que j'aime énormément et qui a eu une influence décisive sur ma vie, il y a quelques années. J'ai eu envie de lui rendre un petit hommage. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ou que vous n'avez pas vu le film, désolé, mais je vais un peu vous spoiler la fin.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Starfleet Academy. Mai 2256._

Jim n’avait pas manifesté la moindre intention de retourner voir son frère, et je préférai ne pas insister, même si je pensais que c’était une erreur. Il y aurait certainement d’autres occasions. Oui, quand les tensions entre eux, se seront un peu apaisées.

Jim ne montra pas plus de volonté à prendre contact avec sa mère. Ce qui me peina bien plus, car je n’étais pas aveugle et voyais bien qu’il en souffrait. Mais, certains choix devaient être faits seul. Il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt. Prêt à pardonner les fautes d’une femme dévorée par le chagrin qui avait fait ce qu’elle pouvait.

Les semaines passèrent, au rythme des cours de plus en plus denses, des premières chaleurs estivales, des folles soirées estudiantines où, étrangement, Jim allait beaucoup plus rarement. Je n’allais pas m’en plaindre, évidemment, préférant le voir sobre le plus souvent possible. Ses conquêtes d’un soir s’espacèrent également, jusqu’à finalement briller par leur absence, depuis presque quinze jours, à présent. Je n’osais pas aborder le sujet. Peut-être y avait-il un problème d’ordre physiologique là-dessous, et j’étais médecin, je pouvais tout entendre. Mais, je ne voulais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat et le vexer, si au final, ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une baisse de régime passagère.

Il y avait des jours – de plus en plus souvent – où j’aurais tout donné pour être une personne plus légère, moins sur le qui-vive. Sauf que je n’y pouvais rien. Mes yeux étaient entraînés à tout observer, mon cerveau programmé à tout analyser et à réagir rapidement. Et j’essayais, par tous les moyens, de sortir Jim du déni, sans le braquer. Je préférais, bien sûr, qu’il se perde dans ses révisions, plutôt que dans l’alcool, pour ne pas penser à… et bien, à ce qu’il essayait par tous les moyens d’éluder, quoi que se soit. Cependant, la démarche restait la même et je voulais qu’il arrête de se mentir à lui-même.

Ce qui faisait de moi le plus gros hypocrite à la surface de cette foutue planète. Si ce n’était pas de ce putain d’univers. Parce que, bien évidemment, mes sentiments pour lui ne faisaient que se renforcer de jour en jour, au point que je me trouvais parfaitement ridicule. Comme si j’avais de nouveau quinze ans et les hormones en ébullition. Jim me rendait cinglé, tout simplement. Et j’allais y laisser ma santé mentale si les choses restaient ainsi. Quand nous étions seuls, dans nos quartiers, j’hésitais à lui dire d’enfiler un t-shirt ou, au contraire, que le pantalon de jogging – que je le soupçonnais de volontairement prendre une taille trop petite – était superflu. Qu’à ce stade, autant qu’il se balade entièrement nu. Il m’arrivait de plus en plus souvent de m’attarder sur ses lèvres, quand il me parlait, perdant complètement le fil de la conversation, de laisser mes yeux parcourir son corps plus que nécessaire. À tel point que j’en vins sérieusement à me demander comment il pouvait ne pas le remarquer. Ou alors, il le cachait très bien. Cela ne semblait ni le mettre mal à l’aise, ni le flatter. Il n’avait tout simplement aucune réaction. Ce qui me mettait sur les nerfs, car ça n’existait pas les gens qui ne réagissaient pas à ce genre de chose.

Comme maintenant, alors que je tentais vainement de me concentrer sur mes notes, assis à mon bureau. Mais, comme s’ils étaient aimantés, mes yeux ne cessaient de se détourner de mon PADD, pour se perdre sur les contours de sa silhouette. Il était vautré sur son lit, sur le dos, en train de réviser, l’élastique de son pantalon indécemment bas sur ses hanches, à tel point que quelques poils blonds s’en échappaient sur son bas-ventre, le stylet de sa tablette, qu’il avait appuyée sur son torse, dans sa bouche. Il le faisait passer de droite à gauche entre ses lèvres, avec sa langue. Je pouvais l’entendre racler sur ses dents et cela me faisait vaciller entre l’idée de le lui enfoncer dans la gorge, pour lui passer l’envie de faire des bruits aussi casse burnes, et le désir de le lui arracher, pour le remplacer par tout autre chose.

Mon regard dévia une fois de plus vers lui et je le surpris à m’observer. Il me sourit, le bout de plastique noir coincé entre ses incisives, puis il poussa sur ses pieds pour remonter sur ses oreillers. Le frottement sur le drap emporta un peu plus son jogging, révélant la naissance de ses fesses, et ce fut trop. Juste. Trop.

Je me redressai brusquement de ma chaise, l’adrénaline parcourant mes veines, attrapai ma veste sur le dossier et me précipitai presque sur la porte.

« Tu sors ? » Lança-t-il, étonné.

« J’ai besoin d’air. J’étouffe. » Dis-je, sans me retourner vers lui et ouvrai la cloison coulissante, avant de perdre totalement le contrôle.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Non ! » Répondis-je, plus sèchement que je ne l’aurais voulu. « J’ai envie d’être seul. » Ajoutai-je, doucement. « Tout va bien, ne t’inquiète pas. À plus tard. »

Et je sortis, sans attendre sa réponse.

…

San Francisco était pareil à une fourmilière qui ne dormait jamais. À toute heure du jour et de la nuit, il y avait des silhouettes arpentant les rues. Une marée humaine sur les grosses artères, des corps parsemés çà et là sur les axes moins fréquentés. Partout où vous posiez les yeux, quelqu’un faisait quelque chose. Les époques, les ethnies, les espèces, s’entrecroisaient, se mêlaient, le temps d’un déjeuner en terrasse, d’une virée shopping, d’une journée de travail. Les buildings de verre, dont les sommets léchaient les nuages, faisaient de l’ombre à des bâtiments centenaires et plus modestes. La modernité s’acoquinait avec l’ancienneté, le futurisme enlaçait le traditionnel, l’avant-garde de la technologie s’associait avec de vieilles habitudes. Tel était le XXIIIe siècle.

Je me laissai porter par le vent, le cours de mes pensées, sans lutter contre le courant. Mon regard caressa l’éternel Golden Gate Bridge, vestige d’un temps révolu, obstinément débout. Au hasard de mon périple, lentement, le métal et le béton laissèrent place aux briques et à la fonte. Au détour d’une avenue, je finis par reconnaître Jackson Square, le quartier des antiquaires. Ici, l’acier échouait encore à tout engloutir. On avait presque l’impression de pénétrer dans une autre ville, de faire un bond dans le passé. Les brocanteurs et les galeristes se partageaient l’espace, le contenu de leurs nombreuses vitrines débordant sur les trottoirs. Une odeur de grenier planait dans l’air, pas totalement désagréable. Sur les étales, des reliques de nos ancêtres, des souvenirs, des stigmates. Et je ris jaune, car il n’y avait pas de hasard. Jim m’avait traîné ici un certain nombre de fois, ses yeux trop bleus illuminés comme ceux d’un gosse le jour de Noël. Je l’aimais. Et il aimait cet endroit. Quoi de plus prévisible que j’échoue ici ?   

Mon regard fut soudainement attiré par la devanture d’une librairie, où d’anciens volumes se chevauchaient, jaunies, cornés, mais étonnamment bien préservés.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Je sursautai presque en entendant la vendeuse, juste à ma droite, que je n’avais pas vu approcher. Elle était plutôt mignonne. Jeune. Certainement qu’elle rendait service à ses parents, en ce samedi après-midi, en tenant la boutique. Brune, de grands yeux verts, un sourire franc. Elle aurait plu à Jim. Mais, Jim n’était pas là et la demoiselle ramena une mèche folle derrière son oreille, en attendant poliment ma réponse.

« Euh… »

Super ! Bravo Leonard ! Quelle répartie !

« Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C’est pour offrir. » Improvisai-je, en me demandant immédiatement ce que je foutais.

« C’est un cadeau formel ou personnel ? »

« Très personnel. »

« Oh. Je vois. Une personne chanceuse. » Répondit-elle, sans parvenir à réellement cacher une certaine déception.

« Il le serait, chanceux, s’il avait conscience de l’intérêt que je lui porte. »

J’eus envie de me gifler. Qu’est-ce qui me prenait de déballer ma vie devant une étrangère ?

« Alors, trouvons une manière détournée de le lui montrer. » S’enthousiasma-t-elle, en retrouvant son professionnalisme.

Elle entra dans le magasin, en réfléchissant et je lui emboîtai le pas, en me demandant encore ce que je fichais là. Elle parcourut les rayonnages quelque peu poussiéreux, qui semblaient sur le point de s’écrouler à tout instant, tant ils étaient chargés, son doigt caressant les tranches des livres, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses lèvres roses articulant silencieusement certains titres.

« Il aime quel genre d’histoire ? »

« Tout ce qui est ancien. Avec un penchant pour les aventures de cowboys, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit mystérieusement, avant de jeter son dévolu sur une autre étagère, sûre d’elle. Son choix s’arrêta finalement sur un petit volume. Elle s’en empara et me le tendit. Assez fin, plus une nouvelle qu’un roman, la couverture craquelée par endroits avait perdu ses couleurs. Mais, on y distinguait encore deux hommes, vestes en jean sur le dos et Stetson sur la tête, sur fond de montagnes. Je plissai les yeux pour déchiffrer le titre à peine lisible. _Brokeback Mountain_. Ainsi que le nom de l’auteur. _Annie Proulx_.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demandai-je.

« Une histoire de cowboys. » Répondit-elle, un air parfaitement innocent sur le visage que venait contredire son sourire quelque peu moqueur.

« Mais encore ? »

« Un amour interdit, déchirant. »

Je retournai le livre dans ma main. Au dos, une étiquette recouvrait le résumé, certainement illisible. Ce dernier y avait été retranscrit proprement, ce qui me permit de me renseigner un peu plus sur le contenu. Je sentis bêtement mes joues rougir en parcourant ses quelques lignes. La « manière détournée » prenait, à mes yeux, des allures de « manière extrêmement peu subtile » de montrer mon intérêt. Mais, la vendeuse semblait confiante et l’ouvrage usé se réchauffait agréablement au contact de mes doigts, comme s’il se trouvait mieux là, que parmi les siens, sur les rayons. Et, avant de vraiment en avoir conscience, je me retrouvai de nouveau dehors, le satané bouquin bien calé dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et allégé de quelques crédits.

…

Quand je regagnai notre chambre, elle était vide. Passé la déception, j’y vis une occasion et déposai simplement le livre sur son lit, avant de m’allonger sur le mien. Le soir tombait doucement et ma ballade m’avait fatigué. Je fermai les yeux et m’endormis rapidement.

Le chuintement de la porte me réveilla, mon souffle se bloqua et je me tendis. Immobile, j’écoutai le tapotement léger de ses pas dépasser ma couche, celui du matelas qui protesta doucement quand il s’assit dessus. Un froissement de vêtement que l’on retire. Un long silence, puis le bruit d’une page que l’on tourne.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. » Dit-il, soudainement. Et je renonçai à faire semblant, me redressai, pour affronter son regard. « C’est quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il, l’ouvrage dans les mains.

« Je n’en sais rien. C’était là, quand je suis rentré. » Répondis-je, en me levant, soudainement très désireux de quitter la pièce.

Il sourit, puis marcha vers moi, jusqu’à envahir mon espace vital de son aura trop lumineuse. Il se pencha à mon oreille, doucement. Je restai statufié sur place.

« Tu mens très mal, Bones. » Murmura-t-il, les vibrations de sa voix allant directement enflammer mes reins. « Merci. » Ajouta-t-il, avant d’embrasser ma joue.

La brûlure de ses lèvres s’étendit sur mon visage, mon cou, mon corps. Je serrai les poings, pour m’empêcher de le toucher. Il y a le point de contact et le point de rupture. Et le premier manqua de me faire atteindre le deuxième. Mais, déjà, il s’en retournait à son lit, sur lequel il se laissa tomber, pour entamer sa lecture. Mon cœur cognait furieusement dans ma poitrine, distillant l’adrénaline et sur ma pommette, le fantôme incendiaire de sa bouche irradiait encore.

…

La soirée s’étira lentement. Jim dévorait son cadeau, comme si l’histoire le possédait et que ne pas en connaître la fin immédiatement était une torture. Moyennement concentré sur mon simulateur de diagnostique différentiel, mes yeux quittaient trop souvent l’écran de mon PADD, pour l’observer se tourner et se retourner, changer de position, au fil des pages qu’il tournait fébrilement. Mais, cette fois-ci, une sourde angoisse étouffait quelque peu la boule de désir qui grondait dans mon ventre. Une fois sa lecture achevée, qu’allait-il penser ? Cependant, la peur n’arriva pas à égratigner mon contentement de le voir si passionné par ma trouvaille. Il faudrait que je songe à remercier la jeune vendeuse.

Puis, son regard se voila de tristesse, alors qu’il arrivait sur la fin. Une main presque tremblotante tourna les dernières pages. L’éventualité que l’histoire se termine mal ne m’avait même pas traversé l’esprit. Amour interdit rimait rarement avec un épilogue heureux, j’aurais dû le savoir. J’espérai juste que cela lui plairait, néanmoins. Il acheva sa lecture, soupira, et je me refocalisai sur mon écran, l’air de rien.

« Tu ferais quoi, si je mourais ? »

Je manquai tomber de ma chaise en me tournant brusquement vers lui.

« T’en as beaucoup des questions connes comme ça ? » M’exclamai-je. Je me doutai bien que c’était directement lié avec ce maudit bouquin, mais ça ne me plaisait pas pour autant.

« On meurt tous un jour, Bones. Ce n’est pas au meilleur médecin que je connais, que je vais apprendre ça. »

« Peut-être, mais j’aimerais autant que ça arrive quand tu seras très vieux et entouré d’un tas de petits-enfants. Et je suis le seul médecin que tu connaisses, Jim. »

Il s’esclaffa comme si l’idée même du grand-père Kirk et de la marmaille larmoyante autour de son lit de mort était hilarante.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir me marier. Alors, pour les petits-enfants, on repassera. » Dit-il, en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

La lumière tamisée de sa lampe de chevet couvrait la peau de son torse de reflet doré et je m’y perdis quelques instants.

« Tu n’as toujours pas répondu. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que je n’ai rien à dire, Jim. Sous ma surveillance, ça n’arrivera pas. »

« Le preux chevalier Leonard. » Ironisa-t-il. « Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse, tu sais. »

« Non, juste un emmerdeur de première qui se complaît dans des situations dangereuses. Il faut bien que quelqu’un veille au grain, puisque tu n’es pas foutu de prendre soin de toi. »

« J’ai bien survécu, avant de te connaître. » Me rappela-t-il, vexé, en se redressant.

« Survivre, oui. C’est le mot. Je ne veux pas que tu survives. Je veux que tu sois… »

« Quoi ? » M’interrogea-t-il, alors que je laissai ma phrase en suspens.

« Heureux. »

Et durant un long moment, il ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Pourquoi avoir acheté ce livre ? » Me prit-il de court.

« Pour te faire plaisir. »

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Pourquoi ce livre-là spécifiquement ? »

« Sans raison particulière. » Mentis-je de nouveau.

« Alors quoi ? Tu es entré dans une librairie au hasard et tu as pris le premier roman qui te tombait sous la main ? Sérieusement, quel est le message ? Que l’amour ça craint ? »

« Exactement ! » M’énervai-je, en me levant.

« Tu vas encore fuir ? Ce ne sera que la deuxième fois, aujourd’hui. »

Sa remarque fit mouche. Puisque j’avais effectivement dans l’idée de me tirer de là, avant que cette conversation prenne une tournure qui ne me plaisait absolument pas. Je m’en voulus, pour ma propre lâcheté. Mais, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire que je l’aimais à en crever et que ça me tuait à petit feu.

« Je comptais juste aller manger un bout. Mais, tu peux bien penser ce que tu veux. »

« Si j’arrête avec mes questions, je peux venir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il, comme pour s’excuser.

Je me tournai vers lui, ses yeux bleus pétillants, sa fausse moue boudeuse, ses lèvres insolentes, et un sourire se dessina malgré moi sur mon visage.

« Je préfère ça. » Se réjouit-il, en se rhabillant.

« Je n’ai pas dit que j’étais d’accord. » Le taquinai-je.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Bones. » Rit-il, en passant devant moi, pour sortir.

Il n’imaginait pas à quel point.

…

Jim dormait depuis longtemps. Après un dîner tardif et plutôt frugal, nous étions simplement rentrés nous coucher. Mais, alors que je me sentais épuisé, le sommeil, ce bâtard sans cœur, avait décidé de m’éviter. Plongé dans l’obscurité, je laissai mon regard errer sur les formes familières de notre chambre. Et, immanquablement, il revenait toujours sur la silhouette de Jim. Le drap rejeté sur ses cuisses, son torse offert à ma vue, son cou, ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Mais, la situation était inextricable. Incapable de l’abandonner, rester à ses côtés sans le toucher devenait insupportable. Chaque frôlement était comme une décharge électrique, un milligramme d’adrénaline dans mon sang. Mon cœur partait en vrille, je ne comptais plus les tours de grand huit. Et il saignait, mais, tant que je saigne, j’existe. Dans mon âme, c’était la débâcle. Je l’aimais tant, que ça me tuait.

   

 


	6. À la lumière indélébile, nous prenions tout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour cette petite absence. J'ai été accaparée par Cut & Run, des romans qu'une amie m'a fait découvrir la semaine dernière. Pour celles qui connaissent, j'avais d'ailleurs dans l'idée d'écrire quelques drabbles sur Ty et Zane, puisque c'est un format que je n'ai jamais tenté avant et qu'ils s'y prêtent bien. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées. Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, je vous conseille de courir les lire. Étrangement, je ne suis pas extrêmement friande de la littérature homosexuelle (si si je vous jure) car je suis souvent déçue par le manque de contexte et d'intrigue, comme si tout n'était qu'un prétexte pour faire forniquer deux beaux mecs. Il y a assez d'histoire de ce genre ici et je ne vais certainement pas m'amuser à gaspiller mon argent pour en lire des "originales". Mais, même si c'est cliché de dire ça, Cut & Run est spécial. On sent qu'il y a un véritable travail de recherche derrière, pour rendre ces deux agents du FBI le plus crédibles possible. Les enquêtes où ils s'embarquent sont très bien pensées et les personnages secondaires approfondis. On a peur pour eux, on espère avec eux que tout se finira bien, on se surprend à chercher les coupables parmi les suspects. C'est très bien construit, avec, en plus, leur relation en dents de scie, passionnelle et déchirante, dans le plus grand secret. Tyler (imaginairement interprété par Karl Urban) est un savant mélange de McCoy, Reaper (Doom), Dredd et Karl lui-même. Zane (imaginairement interprété par Eric Bana (Nero dans ST2009 entre autres)) est tout aussi explosif, emporté et torturé. Ce qui est intéressant, car nous avons là un couple de deux mâles Alpha, qui aiment se bagarrer en permanence, verbalement, physiquement, dans leur travail comme au lit. Donc voilà, c'était la minute littérature. Courrez lire ces bouquins et si jamais vous n'aimez pas, vous aurez le droit de me flageller. 
> 
> J'ai également des projets de crossovers, avec Star Trek et d'autres univers. Mon obsession pour Karl Urban me perdra et cette fic n'arrange rien XD
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai décidé de leur accorder un moment sans souci, sans prise de tête.  
> Bonne lecture et à très vite!

_Starfleet Academy. Juin, 2256._

J’ouvris les yeux dans l’obscurité, jetai un œil au réveil – deux heures du matin – et laissai ma tête retomber lourdement sur l’oreiller, le rêve qui m’avait sorti du sommeil déjà évaporé de ma mémoire. Le poids mort de Jim contre mon flanc m’enleva bien vite toute idée de bouger de là. C’était bien trop agréable d’avoir ses membres cramponnés autour de moi, tel un koala en manque d’affection. Je caressai doucement sa jambe remontée sur mon ventre, embrassai son front, plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux en bataille pour respirer son odeur, et il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur mon torse, se colla un peu plus à moi. Son érection vint percuter ma hanche et une vague de chaleur réveilla complètement mon corps encore engourdi. Ma main appuya plus franchement sur la peau tendre de sa cuisse, remonta jusqu’à ses fesses fermes et il soupira dans son sommeil en se frottant contre moi. Je glissai mes doigts entre nous, pour venir frôler son membre et, aussitôt, il poussa contre ma paume, se cambra voluptueusement. Il était tellement dur et chaud. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent alors, leur bleu saisissant visible, même dans le noir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Marmonna-t-il, absolument pas dupe.

« Rien. » Osai-je répondre, en prenant mon air le plus innocent.

« Je vois. Ta main se balade toute seule quand tu dors. »

« T’as tout compris. »

Il gloussa contre mon épaule, avant d’y déposer un baiser.

« Maintenant qu’elle est posée là, autant que j’en profite. »

Il donna un nouveau coup de reins, plus vif, et je l’empoignai plus franchement.

« Oui. Ça serait bête de ne pas prendre avantage de la situation. » Murmurai-je.

« Tu pourrais aussi me prendre, tout court. » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Et un délicieux frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

« Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents, en le plaquant contre le matelas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu’il te faudra en assumer les conséquences. »

« Je tremble de peur. » Se moqua-t-il, en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Il leva ses hanches à ma rencontre et un soupir m’échappa quand il colla son érection contre la mienne.

« Tu l’auras voulu. » Affirmai-je, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

Il noua ses bras derrière ma nuque, griffa doucement mon cuir chevelu, joua avec ma langue, me serra possessivement contre lui avec empressement. Je pus sentir sa faim, son corps tendu vers moi comme une supplication. Ce même besoin irrépressible qui animait mes propres gestes. Je m’emparai rapidement du lubrifiant qui traînait encore dans nos draps et le pénétrai sans plus attendre, en perdant le peu de contrôle qui me restait. Jim était juste beaucoup trop tentant, quand il me réclamait de tout son être. Il se cambra, enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, en m’accueillant dans la fournaise de sa chair. Magnifique. Ses yeux mi-clos sous les assauts du plaisir, ses lèvres purpurines d’où s’échappaient des sons délicieux, ses mèches folles étalées sur les oreillers, alors que j’allais et venais en lui avec force. Oui, il était beau. Et il était à moi.

« Je t’aime, Bones. » Chuchota-t-il, le souffle court.

Ses paroles me transpercèrent de part en part, alors qu’il les prononçait pour la première fois.

« Moi aussi. Tellement. Si tu savais. »

Mais, il savait. Parce que j’avais porté cet amour seul beaucoup trop longtemps, pour arriver à le réprimer, maintenant qu’il se libérait enfin. Il transparaissait dans chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes paroles, transpirait de tous les pores de ma peau.

Notre étreinte était précipitée, brusque, hâtive. Je sentais déjà le feu nourri de l’orgasme dévorer mon bas-ventre et Jim débitait des propos décousus, une litanie de demandes plus ou moins cohérentes, de gémissements, de cris. La cadence de mes coups de reins devint erratique, presque désespérée et je m’emparai de son membre pour le caresser. Il ne fallut que quelques allers-retours pour que Jim se tende, s’agrippe à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main jusqu’à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent, et que son sexe pulse entre mes doigts quand il jouit intensément entre nos deux corps soudés. Le voir ainsi me précipita à sa suite dans un gouffre de plaisir et je me déversai en lui, en le serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi.

Je retombai sur lui, à bout de souffle et pris d’un léger vertige. Sa respiration erratique siffla à mon oreille, avant de reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal. Ses doigts caressèrent mes cheveux, envoyant des frissons agréables dans ma nuque.

« Depuis quand ? » Finis-je par murmurer, quand je fus de nouveau capable de réfléchir.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il, pas tout à fait avec moi.

« Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de moi ? » Précisai-je, en roulant sur ma droite, pour m’allonger à côté de lui.

« Qui t’as dit que je l’étais ? »

« Toi. Y a pas cinq minutes. » Lui rappelai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment ? Pardon, tu devais être si profondément enfoui dans mon cul, à ce moment-là, que ça a dû m’échapper. » Dit-il, et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement alors qu’il essayait vainement de ne pas rire.

Je compris alors qu’il se foutait royalement de ma gueule et frappai ses côtes. Il couina de douleur, avant d’éclater de rire, plié en deux. Je rejetai le drap et m’assis au bord du lit en allumant la lampe de chevet, puis me levai maladroitement, pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, en faisant fi de ma nudité.

« T’es fâché ? » S’inquiéta-t-il, sincèrement, en interprétant mal mon départ.

« Je vais pisser, Jim. C’est possible ? »

Un oreiller percuta l’arrière de mon crâne, en réponse, alors que je lui tournais le dos. Je le ramassai précipitamment et le lui renvoyai, le manquant de peu, alors qu’il s’esclaffait de plus belle, avant de disparaître dans la salle d’eau en cachant mon sourire. Il n’allait pas s’en tirer comme ça.

« Tu n’as toujours répondu. » Criai-je, à travers la porte, après m’être lavé les mains.

J’attrapai ensuite une serviette, l’humidifiai sous l’eau tiède et retournai dans la chambre.

« J’en sais rien. » Répondit-il, en me regardant revenir, tout à coup très sérieux.

Je remontai sur le matelas et frottai doucement son ventre avec le tissu éponge. Il soupira, se détendit sous l’attention.

« Je ne l’ai pas vu venir. » Ajouta-t-il, après un instant.

« Moi non plus. » Avouai-je. « Mais, la première fois que j’ai posé mes yeux sur toi, j’ai su que tu allais me pourrir la vie. »

Il prit un air faussement outré, mais ses yeux étaient rieurs.

« Admets que tu m’as surtout trouvé canon. »

« Tu n’as certainement pas besoin d’une personne supplémentaire pour vanter tes charmes, Jim. » Répliquai-je, en jetant la serviette dans un coin.

« Non. Juste toi, c’est suffisant. »

Je me figeai sur place, foudroyé par le double-sens de cette phrase.

« Allez viens. Rendors-toi. On est dimanche et je compte bien en profiter. » Ajouta-t-il, en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

J’acceptai l’invitation, bien trop fatigué pour me lancer maintenant dans une discussion compliquée, et me blottis dans ses bras en ramenant le drap sur nous, après avoir éteint la lumière. Il enroula immédiatement ses membres autour de moi, de cette manière si possessive qui me surprenait toujours venant de lui.

« Je vis avec une pieuvre. » Bougonnai-je, dans son cou.

Il pouffa en resserrant sa prise sur mon torse. Une de ses jambes se glissa entre les miennes, je posai une main sur sa hanche, embrassai le creux de son épaule et me détendis jusqu’à sombrer dans le sommeil.

…

Quand j’ouvris de nouveau les yeux, il faisait jour. Un rayon de soleil jouait avec les reliefs du visage de Jim, parsemait ses cheveux d’éclats dorés, alors qu’il dormait encore, emmêlé dans la literie, un bras rejeté par-dessus sa tête. Je ne pus que bêtement le trouver beau, une fois de plus. Je tendis une main, l’ombre de mes doigts s’étendant sur sa joue, pour écarter une mèche folle de son front. Il soupira, s’étira longuement, et j’en profitai allègrement pour caresser son torse.

« ‘Jour. » Marmonna-t-il, en plissant ses paupières pour combattre la luminosité, avant d’enfouir son nez dans mon cou.

« Hey. » Soufflai-je, en massant sa nuque.

Je pourrais bien m’y habituer. À son odeur entêtante imprégnée sur nos draps, la douceur de sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts, la chaleur et le poids de son corps contre moi, tous les matins du monde.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Demanda-t-il, d’une voix encore endormie.

« Que j’aimerais me réveiller comme ça tous les jours. » Dis-je, sans détour.

« Moi aussi je voudrais faire la grasse mat’ en dehors du week-end. »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça, Jim, bon sang. »

« Je sais. » Osa-t-il répondre, avant de rire.

Vexé, je le poussai, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe du lit. Il s’écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, sans que cela ne stoppe son hilarité. Essayez d’être un peu romantique avec Jim Kirk, et voilà ce que vous récoltiez. Sa tête émergea de derrière le matelas, barré par ce sourire canaille auquel je ne résistais pas, et il s’appuya sur ses bras pour se relever.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Me lança-t-il, en contournant le lit.

Je mis spontanément une claque sur ses fesses rebondies quand il passa à côté de moi et il disparut dans la salle de bain, en me tirant la langue comme le sale gosse qu’il était. Je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers, en levant les yeux au ciel et me décidai à le rejoindre quand j’entendis l’eau commencer à couler.  

La petite pièce s’embuait lentement de vapeur. Les contours de la silhouette élancée de Jim étaient visibles à travers la vitre en verre trempé et cette vue me ravit quelques secondes, avant que la porte coulisse et que Jim passe une tête pleine de shampoing par l’entrebâillement.

« Arrête de me mater et viens me frotter le dos. »

Je souris, très tenté par l’invitation, et y répondis sans me faire prier. Il se décala pour me faire de la place sous le jet brûlant, puis se colla à moi, sa peau humide glissant contre le mienne. Il leva le menton, en offrant son visage à la cascade et je fourrai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour les rincer, embrassai son cou dégagé, le creux d’une épaule. Puis, je le tournai, dos à moi, avant de m’emparer du gel douche, bien décidé à le laver. J’en versai une généreuse quantité sur ses omoplates et l’étalai doucement. Mes doigts glissants moussèrent, délièrent ses muscles durs, passèrent sous ses aisselles, sur son torse imberbe et lisse, son ventre ferme. Il soupira d’aise, rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Moi, c’est ça que je voudrais tous les matins. »

« Parce que bien évidemment, à ton âge, tu ne sais pas te doucher tout seul. » Me moquai-je, gentiment, et il ricana.

« Il n’y a pas que ça que je ne sais pas faire tout seul. » Murmura-t-il, en s’emparant d’une de mes mains pour la poser sur son membre déjà dur.

« Tu es insatiable. » Soufflai-je, en l’empoignant fermement.

Il gémit, en poussant contre ma paume.

« Comme si ça te déplaisait. À moins que tu sois trop vieux pour tenir la distance. »

Je plantai mes dents dans sa nuque en réponse et il poussa un cri où se mêlaient rire et douleur.

« Viens par là, _old man_. » Dit-il.

Il coupa l’eau et se dégagea pour sortir de la cabine, avant d’agripper mon bras pour m’entraîner dans la chambre sans même prendre la peine de nous sécher.

…

Un coup d’œil au réveil m’apprit qu’il était déjà quatorze heures, alors que j’émergeai lentement de notre sieste improvisée, et j’en vins franchement à me demander si nous allions sortir de cette chambre un jour. Attaquer une nouvelle semaine de cours, demain, allait nous demander un effort surhumain. Mon corps délicieusement courbaturé protesta quand je tentai de me relever, alors que Jim somnolait à côté de moi. Je me pris à l’observer, mon regard rampant sur son corps nu, alangui sur les draps, son torse large, ses abdominaux finement dessinés, son sexe au repos dans son écrin de poils blonds, ses cuisses fermes. Plongé dans mes pensées, j’avais encore du mal à réaliser qu’il m’aimait aussi. Que pouvait-il bien me trouver après tout ?

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je vais te bouffer. »

Ses yeux bleus s’étaient ouverts, me fixant avec envie. Je levai un sourcil, face à son avertissement.

« J’aimerais bien te voir essayer. » Le provoquai-je, impunément.

Il bondit alors, avec une vivacité surprenante pour quelqu’un qui venait de se réveiller, et me cloua au matelas de tout son poids. La sensation n’était pas désagréable. J’aimais sentir sa musculature ferme, sa rudesse, la brutalité retenue de ses gestes. Jim était fait pour dominer. Cela me surprenait, d’ailleurs, qu’il ne l’ait toujours pas revendiqué, qu’il me laisse me perdre dans son corps, encore et encore, depuis deux jours maintenant. Mais, la lueur que j’aperçus dans son regard, à cet instant, me fit clairement comprendre son intention d’y remédier. Étrangement, l’idée même de le sentir en moi incendia littéralement mon bas-ventre. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à repousser totalement l’angoisse qui me tordit l’estomac.

« Je n’ai jamais… »

« Je sais. » Me coupa-t-il, d’une voix étonnamment calme. « Si tu ne veux pas… »

« Si. » Affirmai-je. « Juste… Vas-y doucement. »

En réponse, il frôla ma joue de ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes, fébriles, puis il descendit dans mon cou, mordilla le lobe d’une oreille, lécha une clavicule. Et je fus de nouveau statufié face à sa douceur. Jim n’était que contraste. Un jeu d’ombre et de lumière. Ses mains possessives sillonnèrent les reliefs de mon corps, caressèrent la peau sensible de mes flancs, griffèrent le dos de ma cuisse pour relever mon genou contre sa hanche. Ses yeux restèrent verrouillés aux miens, quand d’un geste précis, il lubrifia ses doigts, avant de les glisser entre mes jambes. Je retins mon souffle, tenaillé par l’appréhension et fus incapable de réfréner un sursaut quand il frôla mon intimité.

« Respire, Bones. Détends-toi. » Chuchota-t-il, en me fixant toujours.

Sa caresse se fit plus appuyée, plus franche et je m’exhortai à respirer lentement, quand son index se fraya délicatement un passage. La sensation n’était pas réellement agréable, plutôt gênante même. Et j’en vins à craindre, stupidement, de n’y prendre aucun plaisir. Jim sembla, en revanche, quelque peu amusé par mon expression dubitative.

« Sois patient. »

Je hochai simplement la tête, peu sûr de ma voix. Une deuxième phalange rejoint la première et cette fois, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas reculer. Ce fut difficile de ne pas totalement me crisper sous la douleur. Je me raisonnai en me rappelant que j’avais vu bien pire et Jim se voulut apaisant, passa sa main libre dans mes cheveux, sur mon torse, murmura des paroles calmantes à mon oreille. Puis, il se saisit de mon membre qui retrouva sa vigueur sous sa paume brûlante, détourna mon attention, alors qu’il creusait plus profondément en moi, écartait mes chairs avec plus d’assurance. Un gémissement timide m’échappa et il sourit, en étudiant encore chacune de mes réactions. Être scruté de la sorte avait un léger côté embarrassant, et je m’interrogeai, une fois de plus, sur la capacité de Jim à se montrer si décomplexé quand il était à ma place. Il raffermit sa prise sur moi, me caressa habilement, et je me cambrai sur les draps, oubliant presque ses doigts qui me fouillaient. Jusqu’à ce qu’il heurte ma prostate et qu’un éclair de plaisir me transperce.

«  _Gotcha._  » Murmura-t-il, avant de répéter son geste, encore et encore, avec plus de fougue, sans ralentir ses attentions sur mon sexe tendu.

La double stimulation était grisante, délicieuse, avait un goût d’interdit qui me fit enfin lâcher prise. J’agrippai son bras, levai mes hanches à sa rencontre. Mon corps en voulait plus. J’en voulais plus. Il se pencha sur moi, dévora mes lèvres, puis ses doigts me quittèrent et je me sentis vide et frustré. Il s’agenouilla entre mes cuisses et pris le temps de m’observer. Etendu sur le lit, mon corps tout entier offert, quémandeur. Je n’avais jamais ressenti un tel besoin. La vision parut l’exciter davantage, fit monter un grondement dans sa poitrine, comme s’il se retenait de simplement me baiser dans l’instant. Une part de moi vibra à cette idée. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, versa une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant sur son membre, puis attrapa l’arrière de mes genoux, pour les pousser contre ma poitrine. Le tout, sans me quitter des yeux. La position accentua mon impression de vulnérabilité, je me sentis exposé, pénétrable. Au sens propre. Mais, je n’en éprouvai aucune peur. Ma confiance en lui m’en préserva. Il s’appuya sur ses mains, mes mollets reposant sur ses bras et m’offrit un baiser brûlant, alors que je le sentais pousser en moi lentement. Quand il passa la barrière de mes muscles, je plantai mes ongles dans son dos sous la douleur. Une plainte m’échappa, alla se perdre dans sa bouche. Il caressa mon visage, posa son front contre le mien et je vis ses traits crispés sous l’effort qu’il fit pour s’immobiliser. Ma respiration était lourde, irrégulière et je fermai les yeux, m’efforçai de me détendre, jusqu’à ce que la brûlure reflue, laissant place à la sensation étrange et inconnue d’être plein. Il se retira alors, délicatement, avant de plonger de nouveau en moi, plus franchement. Et le plaisir perça enfin derrière la douleur.

«  _Fuck_. Bones. Tu es tellement… étroit. »

Sa remarque enflamma mes joues. Je le sentis aller et venir en moi, imposant et chaud. Il empoigna mes épaules pour me maintenir, alors que ses coups reins gagnaient en amplitude, en force. La pièce s’emplit de nos gémissements, nos cris, le bruit de nos corps se percutant, du montant du lit heurtant le mur. Le soleil de l’après-midi cognait à travers la fenêtre, couvrant nos peaux de sueur, frappait les muscles tendus de Jim, alors qu’il me prenait avec ardeur et que je m’abandonnai à lui, à ses mains, à sa bouche, à sa langue, à ses yeux trop bleus qui me dévoraient. Me livrer à quelqu’un de cette manière était une expérience enivrante, troublante. Mais c’était bon, putain. Plus que je ne l’aurais cru. Jim enroula de nouveau ses doigts autour de mon érection, alors que perdais le contrôle, submergé par les sensations. Ce fut soudainement trop, et j’explosai dans sa main, sur mon ventre. Mon esprit se vida et je n’entendis ni ne vis plus rien durant un interminable instant. Puis Jim se cambra contre moi, tendu comme un arc dans un rayon de soleil, et rien que de l’imaginer en train de jouir en moi, de le sentir, sembla prolonger mon orgasme et manqua de me faire perdre l’esprit.

La tension retomba doucement. Il déplia mes jambes, les reposa sur le lit, caressa mes cuisses endolories, mon torse, mes épaules malmenées. Puis il se retira délicatement, me laissant vide, avant de s’allonger à côté de moi et de m’encercler de ses bras. J’avais l’impression de flotter.

« Je t’aime. » Murmura-t-il, en embrassant ma tempe.

« Je t’aime aussi. »

J’avais mille questions à lui poser. Tellement de choses que je ne savais pas encore. Mais, je le connaissais, et c’était suffisant pour l’aimer, pour lui faire confiance. Mais, je savais également que demain, les choses seraient réellement différentes. Je ne pouvais qu’espérer que ce week end n’était pas qu’un interlude et que nous trouverions un équilibre. Que cette relation ne l’étoufferait pas et qu’il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

« Tu recommences, Bones. » Marmonna-t-il, dans mon cou. Je grognai en réponse. « Comment fais-tu pour arriver à penser clairement maintenant, de toute manière ? Ça me dépasse. »

« Désolé. » M’excusai-je, vaguement. Je n’avais aucune envie d’épiloguer.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, néanmoins.

Et je ne sus pas si sa question concernait mon état physique, mental ou les deux à la fois. Alors j’optai pour une réplique brève, mais sincère.

« Oui. »

Car, alors que l’après-midi s’écoulait tranquillement, au rythme de nos respirations apaisées, tout me semblait juste parfait. Apparemment satisfait de ma réponse, il s’enroula possessivement autour de moi, de cette manière que je sentais devenir une habitude, et appuya confortablement sa joue sur ma poitrine. Oui, à cet instant, tout était parfait.

 


	7. Kobayashi Maru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait plus d’un an maintenant que je n’ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre sur cette fic et je tiens à m’en excuser. Le fait est qu’à ce moment-là mon intérêt pour Star Trek s’était estompé au profit d’autres fandoms, comme Hannibal, ou plus récemment The Path et Preacher. Mais la sortie du prochain film, ainsi que l’insistance de certains lecteurs ont su réveiller cet intérêt et c’est avec un regard nouveau que je vous sers enfin l’avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic que j’apprécie particulièrement. Jim et Bones me feront toujours rêver. La fin arrivera très vite, évidemment, pour que je mette enfin un point final à cette histoire inachevée depuis trop longtemps.  
> Bonne lecture et à très vite !

_Starfleet Academy. Juin, 2 256._

La vie reprit son cours beaucoup plus facilement que je ne l’avais imaginé. Simplement, parce que contrairement à l’impression que j’avais, le monde ne s’était pas arrêté de tourner durant notre mémorable week-end. Les examens approchaient toujours à grands pas, les cadets étaient toujours aussi stressés, les cours toujours aussi intenses. Et les habitudes ont la vie dure, comme on dit. Si bien que nous retombâmes dans notre routine, à tel point que j’en venais parfois à penser que rien n’avait changé. Mais, nos nuits, elles, n’étaient définitivement plus les mêmes et me rappelaient que je ne rêvais pas.

…

Nous étions tous les deux des bourreaux du travail. Lui par défi, moi par passion, et nous croiser à peine durant la journée ne nous dérangea pas. Pendant un temps. Certainement parce que nous avions toujours fonctionné ainsi. Mais, cela finit immanquablement par nous peser. Je ne sais plus vraiment lequel de nous deux s’en plaignit en premier, mais un jour tout allait bien, et le lendemain, ça ne nous convenait plus. Peut-être parce que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la différence. Peut-être encore parce qu’il y avait toujours ces filles qui continuaient à draguer ouvertement Jim, parfois devant moi. Je n’avais jamais été très démonstratif, et je découvrais que Jim non plus. Mais, cette pudeur nous jouait finalement de drôles de tours, et nous décidâmes d’y remédier.

…

C’est pour ça que je me retrouvais assis dans l’herbe du parc de l’Académie, avec un pique-nique – certes, frugal, mais composé d’aliments non répliqués, pour une fois – à attendre Jim qui, évidemment, n’était pas à l’heure. Et je me sentais bête. Et exposé. Car avec l’arrivée des beaux jours, nous n’avions pas le monopole de l’idée. Les autres étudiants, éparpillés sur la pelouse en petits groupes ou en couple, me lançaient régulièrement des regards curieux. Ou alors, j’étais juste parano.

Il y avait des tonnes de raisons qui pouvaient expliquer le retard de Jim, et ça ne faisait que dix minutes que j’attendais. Il n’empêche que je me trouvais con. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais le fait de ne pas attendre une femme changeait la donne. J’étais fier d’avoir retenu l’attention de quelqu’un comme Jim. Un homme beau, intelligent, bon. Mais voilà, c’était un homme justement. Et j’avais juste l’impression de poireauter comme une lycéenne avant son bal de promo.

Et, quand enfin je le vis approcher au loin, j’eus d’autant plus envie de me foutre des claques. Parce que rien qu’à la vue de sa tignasse blonde fourragée par le vent, de ses yeux rieurs et de son sourire, j’eus l’impression de me liquéfier sur place.

Il trottina jusqu’à moi quand il m’aperçut et se laissa lourdement tomber dans l’herbe. Sa matinée n’avait pas dû être de tout repos. Je le sentis tendu, malgré sa bonne humeur de façade.

« Raconte, » dis-je, simplement, en déballant mon sandwich.

« Raconter quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, en mordant dans le sien.

« Tu n’as pas à faire semblant d’aller bien avec moi, Jim. »

Il soupira lourdement.

« Je n’ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment. J’attends ça depuis qu’on s’est quitté ce matin. »

« Je veux passer du temps avec toi, en dehors de notre chambre. Avec toi, Jim. Pas avec monsieur parfait. Alors partage ton début de journée merdique. »

Il prit le temps d’avaler une bouchée supplémentaire, chercha ses mots.

« Je me sens juste… Écrasé par ma charge de travail, » avoua-t-il, après un long silence.

Et je pus voir à quel point ça lui coûtait de l’admettre. Pike lui avait dit quatre ans. Jim avait répondu qu’il le ferait en trois. Et Jim n’avait qu’une parole et trop de fierté. Alors, qu’il affiche son manque de confiance en lui devant moi éveilla un étrange sentiment en moi. Qui me donna envie de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu’à l’étouffer. Mais, Jim n’avouait que rarement ses faiblesses et quelque chose me dit qu’à ce moment précis, à la vue de tous, c’était bien la dernière chose à faire. Plus tard, entre les quatre murs de nos quartiers, dans la chaleur de nos draps. Mais pas là. J’adoptai donc la seule attitude qu’il tolérerait.

« Tu en es là parce que tu le voulais, Jim. C’est normal d’avoir des coups de mou. Ça t’apprendra à fanfaronner, monsieur je-veux-tout-faire-mieux-que-tout-le-monde. » Répondis-je, en fouillant mon sac à la recherche d’une bouteille d’eau.

« C’est ça que tu cherches ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mais, alors que je relevai la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait, un liquide glacé éclaboussa mon visage. Je restai figé un instant, les yeux fermés par réflexe, avant de cracher l’eau qui s’était faufilée entre mes lèvres et de lentement passer une main sur ma figure pour m’essuyer sommairement. Quand j’ouvris de nouveau les paupières, ce fut pour tomber sur un Jim hilare, les yeux brillant de malice, l’objet du délit toujours dans sa main.

« Sale gosse, » lançai-je, ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer son rire.

Puis, nos corps se tendirent simultanément. Un chasseur face à sa proie. Excepté que le rôle de chacun n’était pas réellement déterminé. Jim se mit en mouvement le premier, ramenant ses pieds sous lui et étendant brusquement ses jambes pour se relever, avant de se mettre à courir. Je le suivis avec un peu moins de vivacité, mes genoux protestant contre la soudaine contraction de mes muscles, et le poursuivis durant de longues minutes à travers la pelouse, entre les arbres, armé de la deuxième bouteille d’eau que j’avais emportée. Les autres étudiants nous observèrent un moment, d’abord surpris, puis clairement amusés, avant de nous imiter, déclenchant une bataille d’eau générale. C’était comme si tout d’un coup, toute la tension accumulée par les examens se libérait dans l’atmosphère. Les rires joyeux et les cris enthousiastes résonnèrent dans le parc, jusqu’à ce que les munitions manquent et que tout le monde se calme peu à peu.

Jim était sublime, les cheveux mouillés en bataille, la peau humide de sueur et d’eau, avec ce sourire éclatant qui illuminait son regard. Nous regagnâmes notre emplacement et je me laissai tomber sur la couverture que j’avais dépliée plus tôt pour m’asseoir sur l’herbe. Nos sandwichs à moitié entamés gisaient près du sac, abandonnés, mais je n’avais plus vraiment faim. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et observai les nuages blancs et cotonneux traverser lentement le ciel, alors que Jim s’allongeait contre moi. Je fus surpris qu’il prenne cette posture sans équivoque, sa tête dans mon cou, une jambe glissée entre les miennes, mais je n’en montrai rien et serrai un bras autour de ses épaules. Installé de la sorte, je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir si on nous regardait, mais je décidai de m’en foutre royalement et de profiter des quelques minutes qui nous restaient avant la reprise des cours.

J’étais complètement détendu, quelque part entre rêve et réalité, provisoirement coupé du monde, jusqu’à ce qu’une main vienne se plaquer fermement sur un endroit totalement inapproprié. Et je maudis mon corps de réagir presque immédiatement.

« Jim, arrête tes conneries, quelqu’un va nous voir, » marmonnai-je.

« Ça m’étonnerait, il n’y a plus personne. »

Je grognai en réponse, avant que l’information fasse son chemin dans mon cerveau engourdi par la chaleur. Je me redressai alors, soudainement alerte.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est parti ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« Je crois que les cours ont repris, » répondit-il, comme si c’était le dernier de ses soucis.

« Bon sang, Jim, on ne peut pas se permettre de manquer les cours à cette période de l’année ! Les examens débutent la semaine prochaine ! »

« Tu sais très bien qu’on va les réussir. On peut bien s’accorder une pause. Tu n’auras qu’à dire que je me sentais mal et que tu m’as conduit à l’infirmerie, » dit-il, en montant à cheval sur mes hanches, me clouant au sol.

« Nous sommes à découvert en plein milieu du parc. Quelqu’un va finir par nous voir par l’une des fenêtres, alors descends de là tout de suite. »

Mais il ne fit rien dans ce sens, au contraire, il accentua la friction et je posai mes mains sur sa taille malgré moi, enivré par le poids de son corps qui pesait agréablement sur mon membre tendu. Les choses commencèrent sérieusement à déraper et je ne contrôlai plus vraiment mes gestes, l’embrassai à perdre haleine, avant de mordre la jointure entre son cou et son épaule et de croiser le regard insondable de Spock qui nous observait de toute sa hauteur, à contre-jour.

Je sursautai si violemment que Jim tomba à la renverse sur la pelouse en poussant un geignement de douleur.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? » Me demanda-t-il, en se redressant.

« Vous feriez mieux d’écouter le Docteur McCoy, Cadet Kirk. Il est apparemment plus sage et avisé que vous, » dit Spock, sans se départir de son calme habituel.

Jim réalisa alors à quel point nous étions dans la merde et eut la décence de paraître gêné… durant une ou deux secondes.

« Nous n’avons pas vu passer l’heure, Spock. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, » répondit-il néanmoins, un air de défi dans le regard.

« C’est “professeur” pour vous, Cadet Kirk. »

« Vous savez que j’ai bien l’intention de devenir le plus jeune Capitaine de Starfleet et de succéder au Capitaine Pike aux commandes de l’Enterprise, n’est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes son Premier Officier si je me souviens bien. »

« Vos insinuations ne vous mèneront nulle part. Je n’ai aucunement l’ambition d’acquérir ce poste et vos projets, aussi louables soient-ils, ne risquent pas d’aboutir si vous n’assistez pas aux cours, en particulier les miens. Je vous attendais depuis très exactement quinze minutes et quarante-cinq secondes, quand je vous ai finalement aperçu par la fenêtre de ma salle. J’ai donc décidé de venir vous chercher, puisque vous ne sembliez pas enclin à prendre la peine de vous déplacer par vous-même. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est un manque profond de respect pour ma personne et l’enseignement que je tente par tous les moyens de vous administrer. »

Je me levai promptement durant la leçon de morale du Vulcain et époussetai mon uniforme, en me gardant bien d’intervenir pour le moment. Spock n’était pas un de mes professeurs et je n’étais donc pas réellement concerné, même s’il ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour me dénoncer également rapport à mon absence au cours d’anatomie romulienne que j’étais en train de rater.

« Je suis navré que vous le preniez ainsi, _professeur_ , mais vraiment, cela n’avait rien de personnel. Nous nous sommes assoupis, pardonnez la faiblesse de nos pauvres organismes humains. »

Cela aurait presque pu passer pour des excuses, sans le ton clairement sarcastique de sa voix.

« Je ne suis pas un expert en fornication, Cadet Kirk… »

« Vraiment ? Je ne l’aurais jamais deviné… » Tenta de l’interrompre Jim.

« … mais je suis pour le moins certain que vous n’étiez pas en train de dormir, » acheva Spock, en l’ignorant superbement. « Et je suis également sûr que la législation en vigueur, autant au sein de l’Académie qu’en dehors de son enceinte, interdit et punit sévèrement les accouplements dans les lieux publics. Il me semble que le terme est : exhibitionnisme. Mais je ne peux garantir l’exactitude de sa définition, car après tout, il n’existe aucune traduction pour ce mot dans ma langue natale. Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Les Vulcains n’étaient vraiment pas une espèce connue pour son sens de l’humour. Pour ce que j’en savais, ils étaient rigides, stricts, très à cheval sur les règles et ne pensaient qu’à leur sacrosainte logique. Mais Spock, hybride de son état même s’il n’assumait pas du tout sa part humaine – c’était d’ailleurs à se demander pourquoi il voulait tant travailler parmi nous – semblait avoir pris certains traits de caractère de sa mère. Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement, mais j’imaginais que pour vouloir passer sa vie avec un sang-vert, il fallait en avoir une sacrée paire, métaphoriquement parlant. Spock était apparemment doté d’un humour caustique qui m’aurait beaucoup plu dans d’autres circonstances.

« Peut-être parce que le balai que vous avez dans le cul a lui-même un balai dans le cul, » proposa Jim en guise d’explication.

Et je plaquai une main sur mon visage en soupirant. Nous y étions. Le point de non-retour, la limite à ne pas franchir. Surtout avec quelqu’un comme Spock.

« Ou peut-être est-ce simplement parce que mon peuple s’est détaché de ces considérations d’ordre physique et hormonal qui gâchent la concentration et détournent l’esprit des objectifs à atteindre et des sujets qui importent réellement. »

Hormis le fait que son espèce serait déjà éteinte depuis longtemps si c’était vraiment le cas, je savais pertinemment que c’était faux dans une certaine mesure. Les chaleurs septennales des Vulcains étaient un des secrets les mieux gardés de la galaxie, à tel point que ce n’était même pas au programme de mon cursus. Un confrère travaillant pour Starfleet, le Docteur M’Benga, qui avait fait ses études sur Vulcain, m’avait une fois parlé du Pon Farr, en me faisant jurer de ne jamais l’évoquer devant l’un d’entre eux. Je gardai donc le silence, alors que la tension entre Jim et Spock s’accentuait encore d’un cran. Ces deux-là finiraient un jour par s’étriper ou je ne m’y connaissais pas.

« Comme réussir ses examens, » continua Spock sur un ton égal. « Et être le fils d’une légende ne vous en dispense pas, à moins que vous vouliez que le sacrifice de votre père soit vain. »

Je vis le corps de Jim se tendre, son bras partir en arrière et ses doigts former un poing probablement avant même qu’il en soit conscient, et je réagis avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. C’était une chose d’avoir des mots avec un professeur, s’en était une autre de lui mettre une droite dans la gueule. D’autant plus que Jim courait vers une belle humiliation et un nombre indéterminé de phalanges fracturées, la force physique du Vulcain dépassant largement la sienne. M’interposant entre les deux, j’agrippai fermement le poignet de Jim et stoppai son geste. Il me lança un regard déterminé auquel je répondis en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je vous remercie de bien vouloir maîtriser votre compagnon, Docteur McCoy. J’espère que vous saurez également, à l’avenir, tempérer son caractère impétueux. »

« Fermez-la ! » Criai-je tout à coup. « Vous êtes allé trop loin, Spock. Venant d’une personne comme vous, évoquer la mort d’un proche de cette façon, c’est tellement bas. Je vous pensais franchement au-dessus de ça. »

Mes paroles semblèrent le transformer en statue de sel. Sa posture se raidit, ses mains se croisèrent sans son dos et il eut au moins la correction de baisser les yeux.

« Vous avez raison, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je vous fais mes excuses, Cadet Kirk. »

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de stupide, je pus le deviner à son expression et le fis taire d’un regard noir.

« Je m’excuse également, pour notre retard, ainsi que mes paroles déplacées, » murmura-t-il d’une voix presque inaudible, à mon grand étonnement.

Tout espoir n’était peut-être pas perdu. Car Jim avait raison, il y avait de fortes chances que nous travaillions un jour tous les trois sur le même vaisseau.

« Je vais fermer les yeux sur cet incident, exceptionnellement. Mais s’il vous prend de nouveau l’envie de manquer mes cours… »

« Message reçu. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, pouvons-nous y aller ? »

Nous le suivîmes dans le bâtiment sans rien ajouter de plus.

…

Le reste de la journée se déroula à une lenteur atroce, largement accentuée par la chaleur. La masse des étudiants semblait baigner dans un marasme de sueur malgré l’air conditionné qui maintenait l’intérieur de l’Académie à une température supportable. Mais les constants allers-retours sur les passerelles et dans le parc aux intercours avaient raison de l’énergie de chacun.

Quand les cours prirent fin et que le climat se décida à redevenir plus clément, c’est avec soulagement que je retrouvai Jim dans notre chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit – notre lit – sur le dos, un bras posé sur ses yeux fermés. Il semblait calme à première vue, mais j’avais appris à décrypter son langage corporel jusqu’au plus petit frémissement de son épiderme. Plusieurs remarques sarcastiques me vinrent à l’esprit, mais aucune ne franchit mes lèvres. Peut-être que je me faisais vieux. À la place, je retirai mes chaussures, ainsi que mon uniforme, et le rejoignit en sous-vêtement. Il se décala presque sans un bruit pour me faire de la place et se blottit immédiatement contre moi.

J’avais détesté le Vulcain pour ce qu’il avait osé dire, à présent je le haïssais pour l’état dans lequel était Jim. Parce que je savais à quoi il pensait, bien sûr. Qu’il n’était pas le digne fils de son père et qu’il allait échouer.

« Au diable le gobelin et sa condescendance, » chuchotai-je à son oreille. « Tu es né pour être Capitaine, Jim. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais resserra sa prise sur moi en soupirant.

…

La semaine suivante, Jim avait repris du poil de la bête. Peut-être même un peu trop.

« Je repasse le test, » dit-il, alors que nous descendions les marches de l’entrée de l’Académie.

Les jolies étudiantes ne manquaient pas dans le parc, mais j’avais déjà remarqué que depuis quelque temps, Jim ne les regardait même plus. Ce qui me plaisait et me déplaisait à la fois. Mon côté possessif s’en réjouissait, mais une part de moi avait aussi l’impression de perdre un peu du Jim Kirk que j’avais toujours connu.

« Tu te fous de moi ! » M’écriai-je, en le suivant de près.

« Demain matin. Je te veux avec moi. »

« Écoute, j’ai mieux à faire que de te regarder t’humilier pour la troisième fois. Je suis médecin, je bosse, » précisai-je, exaspéré.

« Pourquoi personne ne réussit ce test ? » Demanda-t-il, en s’arrêtant dans l’allée pour se tourner vers moi.

« Le Kobayashi Maru est conçu pour ça. Personne ne réussit le test et personne n’a le culot de s’y frotter trois fois, » lui rappelai-je, au cas où il l’aurait oublié.

« Je vais étudier, » décida-t-il alors, avant de m’embrasser brièvement et de s’éclipser.

« Réviser, mon cul, » marmonnai-je pour moi-même, en retournant à mes occupations.

…

Le lendemain, comme convenu, nous étions tous réunis dans la salle de test. Un nombre suffisant de cadets pour simuler le personnel travaillant sur la passerelle de commandement.

« Nous recevons un SOS de l’USS Kobayashi Maru… » Uhura récitait l’introduction de la simulation d’un air quelque peu ennuyé, en regardant Jim, notre présumé Capitaine le temps de l’exercice. Il fallait dire que c’était également la troisième fois qu’elle se déplaçait à la demande de Jim. « … Starfleet nous a donné l’ordre de les secourir, » acheva-t-elle sa réplique avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Starfleet nous a donné l’ordre de les secourir, _Capitaine_ , » la corrigea-t-il, en se tournant vers l’écran principal.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Jim ne changerait jamais. Une alarme se déclencha, comme prévu, et je fis immédiatement mon rapport.

« Deux croiseurs klingons approchent dans la zone neutre, prêts à tirer. »

« C’est rien, » me répondit-il nonchalamment.

« C’est rien ? » Lui demandai-je ironiquement, en pivotant mon siège vers lui.

Si c’était pour prendre le test à la légère et nous faire perdre notre temps, ce n’était vraiment pas la peine de revenir une troisième fois.

« Y a pas de lézard, » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Je soupirai d’agacement et repris le scénario avant que les instructeurs arrêtent le test.

« Trois autres croiseurs en vue, parés à tirer. Ce n’est toujours rien ? »

« Ils ouvrent le feu, Capitaine ! » Avertit dramatiquement un camarade.

« Que l’infirmerie soit prête à recevoir l’équipage du Kobayashi, » ordonna Jim.

J’allais dire quelque chose, mais Uhura me devança.

« Et comment comptez-vous passer ce barrage de Klingons, Capitaine ? » Demanda-t-elle en appuyant exagérément sur le grade.

« Prévenez l’infirmerie, » insista-t-il, sans plus d’explication.

« Nous sommes touchés. Boucliers à 60 pourcents, » continuai-je.

Nous allions échouer, comme à chaque fois.

« C’est noté, » répliqua-t-il, avec toujours autant de détachement.

« Ne devrait-on pas riposter ? » Le questionnai-je, franchement énervé à présent.

« Non, » affirma-t-il, avant de croquer dans une pomme qu’il venait de sortir de sa poche.

« Suis-je bête, bien sûr que non, » raillai-je, en me tournant vers mon pupitre.

Je ne savais pas à quoi il jouait, mais j’allais lui faire regretter de m’avoir fait déplacer pour ces conneries si tôt le matin. Soudainement, les écrans s’éteignirent et la puissance manqua, puis l’ordinateur central sembla rebooter et tout revint à la normale. Ou presque. Qu’avait fait Jim, bon sang ?

« Armez les torpilles. Paré à tirer, » ordonna-t-il, en continuant à manger son fruit, totalement détendu.

« Jim, les boucliers sont toujours levés, » lui rappelai-je.

« Vraiment ? »

Il croqua de nouveau dans sa pomme et je regardai mon écran avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait raison.

« Non, ils sont désactivés, » constatai-je.

Ce qui n’était pas normal ni prévu dans le scénario. Le test était conçu pour que l’on perde. Le but étant de perdre le moins possible et de prendre la meilleure décision pour sauver le plus de monde.

« Balancez une torpille par vaisseau, inutile de gaspiller, » dit-il sur un ton ironique.

L’ordre fut exécuté et je pus voir les vaisseaux klingons exploser un à un sur l’écran. Jim semblait heureux comme un gosse à Noël et fier de sa connerie. Parce que c’en était forcément une. Tout ceci ne pouvait se produire, à moins qu’il ait trafiqué le test. Et vous pouviez faire confiance à Jim Kirk en ce qui concernait l’informatique.

« Commencez le sauvetage ! » Conclut-il, avant de se lever et de s’adresser aux instructeurs qui nous observaient en hauteur, à travers des vitres. « Donc, nous avons neutralisé l’ennemi, nous ne déplorons aucune perte et… » Déblatéra-t-il, en me donnant une tape sur l’épaule au passage. « … le sauvetage de l’équipage du Kobayashi Maru est en cours. »

Il acheva son rapport en croquant une fois encore dans le fruit, visiblement fier de lui. Je sentais que tout ceci allait forcément mal tourner.

…

« La Commission, Jim ! C’est quoi la prochaine étape ? La cour martiale ? » M’écriai-je, en le suivant dans l’amphithéâtre où toute l’Académie était réunie.

« Tout va bien se passer, » répondit-il, même si visiblement il n’y croyait pas lui-même.

Jim était dans la merde jusqu’au cou, comme je m’y attendais. Accusé de tricherie pour avoir piraté le test. Nous nous installâmes dans l’assistance et les murmures se turent quand le président de l’Académie prit la parole.

« La Commission doit débattre aujourd’hui d’un problème épineux. James T. Kirk, veuillez vous avancer. »

Jim parut se figer sur place, puis se leva lentement avant de descendre les marches pour s’avancer vers le pupitre des accusés.

« Cadet Kirk, la preuve nous a été apportée que vous avez violé notre code déontologique en enfreignant l’article 17.43 de règlement de Starfleet. Un mot avant que nous commencions ? »

On lui laissait une chance de s’exprimer, avant de le descendre en flèche. Je priai intérieurement pour qu’il la saisisse et n’aggrave pas son cas en se montrant arrogant comme à son habitude.

« Oui, j’aimerais être directement confronté à mon accusateur, » demanda-t-il.

La requête était légitime. Jim était du genre à affronter les problèmes en face. Dans l’assemblée, une silhouette bien connue se détacha alors. Spock se leva et lissa le devant de son uniforme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Veuillez vous avancer. Le Commander Spock est l’un de nos plus éminents diplômés, » le présenta le président. « Il programme le test du Kobayashi Maru depuis maintenant quatre ans. »

La nouvelle tomba sur moi comme le couperet d’une guillotine. De tous, il fallait que ce soit le gobelin. Il n’allait certainement pas faire preuve de clémence cette fois-ci. Spock s’avança vers le deuxième pupitre.

« Commander ? » L’invita-t-on à parler.

Jim et Spock s’affrontèrent du regard, puis le Vulcain s’adressa directement à lui.

« Cadet, en installant un sous-programme dans le simulateur, vous avez modifié les conditions du test. »

« Et alors ? » Osa demander Jim.

Je plaquai une main sur mon visage. Il ne pouvait décidément pas s’en empêcher.

« En termes simples, vous avez triché, » résuma le président.

L’accusation le cloua sur place et les murmures s’élevèrent de nouveau dans la foule.

« J’ai une question, » annonça-t-il alors, et j’eus un mauvais pressentiment. « Nous connaissons tous la réponse. Votre test est truqué à la base, programmé pour être infaisable. »

« Certains scénarios sont voués à l’échec, » se défendit Spock.

« Je ne crois pas aux scénarios sans victoire, » affirma Jim, sans appel.

« En plus d’avoir triché, vous êtes passé à côté de la leçon, » continua le Vulcain, imperturbable.

« S’il vous plaît, éclairez-moi, » le provoqua Jim, et je serrai les dents, attendant la collision inévitable.

« Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir, Kirk, qu’un Capitaine ne peut déjouer la mort. »

L’attaque non dissimulée remua l’assemblée et Jim. Tout le monde ici connaissait l’histoire de l’USS Kelvin et de la mort de Georges Kirk. Je dus lutter contre l’envie de me lever et d’en mettre une à Spock cette fois-ci, pour avoir de nouveau heurté le gosse sur ce point sensible.

« Je suis bien placé ? » Lui renvoya Jim.

« Votre père, le Lieutenant George Kirk, n’est-il pas mort aux commandes ? »

Nous y étions. La gueule d’ange, le sourire en coin, Jim allait dire une connerie ridiculement juste et stupide à la fois.

« Vous êtes vexé que j’aie réussi votre test ! » Contrattaqua Jim, avec ironie.

« Vous n’avez pas compris le but du test. »

« Alors, éclairez-moi de nouveau. »

« Il s’agit d’expérimenter la peur. La peur face à une mort certaine. D’accepter cette peur et de rester maître de soi et de son équipage. C’est ce que l’on attend d’un Capitaine de Starfleet. »

Les paroles de Spock atteignirent Jim en pleine poitrine, je pus le voir même s’il me tournait le dos, rien qu’à sa posture et la raideur de ses épaules. Il allait répondre, quand un événement vint interrompre cette parodie de procès. L’atmosphère se modifia légèrement, quand une personne descendit les marches de l’amphithéâtre et s’avança directement vers la commission rassemblée en face de nous, avant de tendre un PADD au président. L’homme lut brièvement le texte, puis prononça cette phrase à la fois familière et étrangère.

« Nous avons reçu un SOS de Vulcain. »


End file.
